Written In The Stars
by Rainbowmnms
Summary: Purely by chance, Lucy ends up with thirteen Gate Keys that were mysteriously drifting through the canal outside of Lucy's home. Who do they belong to? The spirits are contracted to Jacin, who will no doubt come for his spirit friends. When Lucy finally meets the owner of the keys, one thing is obvious: he's her ideal guy. She falls hard, but will he? Can he? Lucy x OC
1. The Perfect Guy?

**I figure you don't really need to read my never ending ramblings about my story, so I'll just say this: I hope you like it. Yep, that's it. Read on.**

* * *

~Jacin~

I watched in horror, unable to do anything, as my keys were ripped from my grasp. They jangled in the talons of the monster as it flew away. I ran after it, shouting useless things like, "Come back ugly, bird-brained mother fu—" Well…I guess you don't need to know all of the relentless swears I yelled after the bird. Apparently the harpy didn't mind me yelling every possible insult I could think of after it, because it simply flew away. I fell to my knees as my spirits were carried farther and farther away from me.

I took in a deep, shaky breath. I wasn't completely vulnerable without them, but that didn't mean I was happy that they were taken. I guess I wasn't worried because I knew I would be able to find them again. They were platinum gate keys, which meant when I formed a contract with the spirits the keys belonged to, I'd be able to practically sense them across the entire country. I'm not going to lie; it was a handy bonus to having platinum keys…along with the fact that the platinum keys were usually stronger even than the Golden Zodiac Keys. Unfortunately, this also meant that they were pretty rare, which meant that if someone happened upon them after the harpy got bored of carrying them away like the little-actually huge-bastard that it was, they'd most likely keep them for themselves or sell them for immense amounts of jewels. I groaned.

I got to my feet and brushed the dirt off of my pants. I turned back around and looked at the carnage. Severed harpy headed scattered the field, their eyes still wide open. I grimaced. Just because I'd been the one to do this didn't mean seeing it still didn't gross me out. I shook off my disgust and made my way through the now-obliterated harpy nest. _I'd better get a good pay for this pain in the ass of a job, _I thought. I shook of my frustration, figuring that blaming the job for my carelessness was dumb and childish.

I headed back to the edge of the cave and started my descent down the cliff side. I stumbled once, but caught myself with my right hand. Luckily I was wearing my tough, fingerless gloves, so my hand remained free of painful gouges. I sighed when I got to the bottom of the cliff and walked as quickly as I could to the edge of the forest. As I got closer the trees seemed to get taller and taller. I frowned. Forests meant forest vulcans, which were even worse than harpies.

"Jacin!" I smiled. Somehow hearing my little brother's excited voice call my name always cheered me up. It was just one more thing I had to look forward to once I finished a job—along with the obvious, which was the payoff. Roawin practically hurtled towards me, bursting out of the underbrush. His blond curls flew around his face as he sprinted towards me. He giggled and jumped onto me. I caught him mid-air and swung him around.

"Hey, buddy!" I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you win?" he asked. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't won, but a four year-old tends to ask questions with obvious answers. I'm always having to tell him 'No, don't eat those purple mushrooms' or 'No, you can't ride that wyvern!' I smiled.

"Of course I won!" I said, tussling his hair. He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you always win."

"Yeah. Anything to keep you safe, right?" I said, still smiling. I started off towards the forest, a little irked that I had to travel through the forest at night.

"I'm hungry," Roawin said, resting his head on my chest. My swords clanked at my thighs as I walked.

I nodded, "We'll get some food as soon as we make it through this forest. I've got to pick up my payment for this job. Unfortunately, I lost my keys. Luckily, the harpy that abducted them seems to be going in the direction of Fairy Tail, so we won't have to go very far out of our way."

"Mmm. Fairy Tail," Roawin mumbled. I kissed his forehead as he drifted to sleep. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and his bright blue eyes disappeared behind his long eyelashes. I sighed as I walked through the woods, hoping that no vulcans would show up so that I wouldn't have to wake Roawin up. My mind wandered as I walked. It landed on Fairy Tail. With any luck, in a few days, it would be our new guild. It would be our safe haven.

* * *

~Lucy~

I let my head slump against the bar table, closing my eyes and sighing. It was an exhausted sigh, and that was clearly obvious to Mira who poked my cheek. I opened one eye and looked up at her. She smiled, "Tired are we?"

"Yeah…tired of Natsu," I grumbled, not bothering to lift my head.

"Did he destroy something again?" asked another voice. I immediately recognized it to be Levy, my bookworm of a best friend.

I sighed deeply, my head still on the bar, "Doesn't he always destroy something?"

Levy paused for a moment after she sat down beside me, giving it a moments thought, "Yeah, actually." She giggled, "It must be hard to have such a destructive team. I mean, Erza _and _Gray are also on your team."

"You have no idea," I said, shutting my eyes again. I heard the clinking of ice cubes as Mira set down a cold drink beside my head. I wearily picked my face off of the table and took a sip of the cold ice tea.

Levy giggled, "Luce, you have an imprint of the table on your cheek."

I rubbed my cheek furiously to try and rid myself of it, "Better?"

"Better," Levy replied.

There was a moment of silence before Mira spoke up, "But aren't you glad that you have two handsome men on your team?" I stared at Mira incredulously, "Handsome?"

She nodded, ever the matchmaker, "Natsu and Gray." She said those names as if it were obvious that I found the two handsome.

I propped my head up on my palm and sighed again. Levy raised an eyebrow, "You don't think they're attractive?"

"Not in the least," I grumbled, "I guess knowing their personalities so well has sort of de-glorified them for me. I mean, maybe if Gray didn't have that stripping habit. Maybe if Natsu didn't spew fire at anything and everything that moved…including me…"

Levy laughed and Mira frowned. "That doesn't make them any less handsome," Mira said, leaning towards me. Her silver hair fell over her eyes, only accentuating her pin-up worthy beauty.

"I guess not…" I said.

"But really, Luce, if you don't find them good-looking, then _who is_?" Levy asked, smiling.

That question caught me off guard. I'd never really given much thought to it. I'd never even had a boyfriend before, so I wasn't sure what I really wanted in a guy. After a few moments of considering it, I just said whatever came to my mind. "He'd have to be kind…very kind. I'd want him to have a tough side, but also a shy or bashful side. He'd be strong and amazing. He'd like to read, just like me. Maybe he'd even be a writer…" My voice trailed off as I fell into deep thought.

Levy smirked, "You realize that you just described everything on the _inside_. What does he look like?"

I smiled dreamily as I imagined him, "He's tall. Well built, but not absurdly like Elfman." Levy laughed. Mira smirked, "He is pretty huge, isn't he?"

I continued. "He's really gorgeous. Not like Gray or Natsu…but a mesmerizing sort of gorgeous, the sort that you could stare at for hours and not want to look away. Blue eyes, I think. I like blue eyes."

Levy piped up, "That sounds nice, but I don't want someone like that. I want someone tougher, able to hold his own in a brawl."

"Hey, my guy would be able to hold his own," I said, defending his non-existent honor.

"Sure, sure…but I'm thinking someone like…like…" Levy said, looking around the guild. Her voice turned into a squeak and her face lit up. I raised an eyebrow.

"Lev?" I questioned.

Mira giggled, "She already has a dream guy."

I perked up, suddenly wide awake, "Who?!"

"It's G—" Mira began, but Levy lurched forward and tackled Mira.

"No! Don't say it out loud! He might hear!" she hissed, covering Mira's mouth. They'd both tumbled to the ground, Levy landing on top of Mira. Mira peeled Levy's hands off and laughed some more, "You're so cute!"

"What's going on?" Gray asked, walking over to the bar where I was sitting, "Where's Mira?"

I said nothing, just pointed to below the bar table. Gray peered over the edge and his eyebrows disappeared behind his dark hair. His expression then went slack after that, "Yeah…I'm not even going to ask."

I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't. I burst out laughing and so did Levy and Mira. Levy climbed back over the bar, but her foot caught on the bar tap and she tumbled headfirst towards her certain demise. I instantly reached forward, but I was too late. I watched as Levy fell, yelping out.

My brain barely had time to register the black streak before Levy was suspended in a pair of arms. "Careful, Shrimp. If you fell that tiny head of yours would be crushed easily," Gajeel said, setting her down gently on the bar table.

Her face turned red, "My cranium is tougher than you give it credit for!"

"Yeah, yeah…your cranium is tough as nails. Just try not to die, ok?" he said, patting her head and turning to return to his table where he would commence his munching of various scraps of metal.

"I would be very sad if your tough cranium was crushed. Don't die," Panther Lily said, his paw pressed against Levy's arm. He nodded and then flew after Gajeel. I smiled.

Levy covered her face with both of her hands and I launched myself towards her. I hugged her tight and she gasped for air. When I released her I whispered into her ear, "I'll keep it a secret, don't worry." It had become really obvious who she looooooved, I thought, mentally imitating Happy's annoying, teasing voice.

She smiled and nodded happily. "When you finally fall for Natsu I'll keep it a secret from him then, too," Levy replied.

"Yeah, don't count on it. He doesn't fit any of my requirements," I drawled.

"Ouch," said a voice. Levy's eyes went wide and she pursed her lips. I tensed up and slowly turned to look at who was behind me. Natsu was sitting in the stool behind me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry," I said, more of a question than a statement.

"Hey, it's ok. Just let me know when you find a guy who does fit your requirements. Me and Happy will investigate him, Ninja Style, so that I know he's not secretly evil. I can't have one of my best teammates being murdered by her boyfriend," Natsu said, smiling wide.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in. I smiled, "Thanks, guys, but I doubt I'll be getting a boyfriend anytime soon." I sighed and downed the rest of my drink. I thanked Mira for it.

"I'm going to head home. I'm pretty exhausted and I want to get up early-ish tomorrow," I said, yawning even as I said those words.

Levy smiled, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Oh, don't forget to work on your novel, though. I want to read it soon!"

I sighed, "Of course I won't forget." I turned to Natsu, "The main thing you need to work on is the ratio between destruction and helpfulness that you manage to maintain. Let's just say that destruction far outnumbers helpfulness."

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I know. Thanks…I guess." I patted his shoulder as I passed by him.

"You heading home?" Erza called out. I nodded and waved. "Sleep well, you look like you need it!" she called after me. I frowned, not sure if that was a nice remark or an insult.

"Bye, everybody!" I yelled over my shoulder. There was a chorus of goodbye's and wishes that I'd sleep soundly. Did I really look that tired? I shrugged…yeah, I probably did. I summoned Plue with what little energy I had left and he waddled behind me.

"Hey, Plue. Do you think I'll ever find 'the one'?" I asked dramatically.

"Pun puuun!" Plue replied.

I nodded, "Yeah…I'm sure I will, too. I bet he's out there right now, somewhere under this very same sky." I took a deep breath and stared up at the night stars as I walked. I reached my hand up towards them as if I'd be able to touch them…to be _that _much closer to that dream guy I wish I would meet one day in the near future. I dropped my hand to my side, feeling stupid.

"Lucy, careful! Watch where you're walking!" shouted a voice. My head snapped down, but their warning was too late. My foot slipped off the side of the canal, sliding off of the damp stones. "PUN!" Plue shouted. I screamed as I plummeted towards the rushing water. Cold surrounded me, shocking my nerves as I fell into the water. It was strangely serene, though, the way I drifted with the current. Soon I felt my lungs crying out for oxygen. I rushed to the surface as best I could and took in a quick gulp of air before my head was forced under again.

I tried and tried to return to the surface, but couldn't seem to do it. I felt my brain start to shut down as I drifted weightlessly, the water suddenly not feeling cold anymore. Somehow I felt relaxed and calm. My eyes started to sag, but snapped open again when something shiny slipped past my vision. I squinted, struggling against my lack of oxygen. I reached forward and grabbed whatever it was that was floating in front of me right as a pair of arms wrapped around me. I felt myself being pulled swiftly upwards. My head broke the surface and I gasped for air. I was hauled onto a boat, coughing and sputtering.

"Are you alright?" asked a frantic voice. I opened my eyes to see a man leaning over me. He was one of the men who always passed by my house and called out to me. I considered us friendly acquaintances at most. The man untied the rope that had secured him to the boat and the other man leaned over me, "Miss Lucy, you should really watch where you're going next time."

I heaved myself upright and nodded, "Thanks a lot. I probably would have died if you guys didn't help me out."

They both chuckled. "Now what kind of people would we be if we just sat by and watched you drown?" said the first man, water dripping off his nose. He swiped his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Well, thanks anyway…" I started, my voice trailing off.

"Sam…I'm Sam. And he's Harris," said the soaking wet man. I nodded, "Thanks. Do you think you guys could give me a ride back to my house?" I asked. Harris smiled, "'Course we can!"

I nodded thankfully and closed my eyes. "I don't mean to pry, but what is that in your hand?" Sam asked. I opened my eyes, only just now remembering that I'd grabbed something under the water. I'd figured it was a hallucination due to a lack of oxygen in my brain, but I guess it hadn't been. It was a wonder I'd managed to hold onto it, whatever it was. I lifted my hand and slowly opened it. I gasped.

"Keys?" Harris asked, leaning closer.

"They're not just keys…they're Celestial Spirit Gate Keys," I said, staring at them. Not only that, some of them were a strange metal that she'd never seen gate keys made of. They weren't gold or silver—though there were a fair amount of silver keys. They were lighter and even more lucid than the silver keys. I stared at them in wonder.

"Let's get you back home…you'll catch a cold at this rate," Sam said, gesturing for Harris to steer the ship towards my house. I nodded, still staring at the keys. I examined each and every one of them. I didn't recognize any of the symbols on the keys, but I didn't really expect to anyway. The strange keys stood out to me, though. One of them was shaped just like a sword. I touched the tip of it, half-expecting it to be sharp. It wasn't.

"We're here, Miss Lucy," Sam said, offering me his hand to help me up. It seemed like a short trip considering how long I'd felt like I'd been swept away by the current. I shrugged it off, though, not bothering to put any thought into the matter.

"Just Lucy is alright," I said with a smile, taking his hand gratefully. He helped me up onto the side of the canal and nodded.

"I guess we'll see you. Take care of yourself, ok. Drink some hot tea and keep warm," Harris said.

I smiled, "I will. Thanks." I nodded one last time and turned towards my house. I wearily walked up the stairs, my wet boots making an unnerving squishing sound with each step. The landlady would probably yell at me for leaving water on the stairs, but I was too tired to care. I'd been exhausted _before _the near-death experience. Now I felt like…well, like I'd just almost died.

I eased my door open and peeled off my wet clothing. I kicked off my boots and pulled my hair tie out, letting my soaking and cold hair fall down against my back. I shivered and immediately ran the bath water. I stepped in as soon as I could and sighed as the warmth surrounded me. I closed my eyes and realized that I'd left Plue at the side of the canal after I'd fallen in. I hadn't even thought of him. I get pure shock can do that to a person. I summoned him immediately and he fell into the bathwater with a splash.

"Pun," he said, crossing his arms. I patting his head, "Sorry I left you buddy, but I almost died."

"Puuuun," he cried out, launching towards me. He hugged me tightly and I smiled, "Don't worry, I'm alright."

He looked to his left, "Pun?"

"What is it?" I asked, following his gaze. My eyes fell on the strange keys I'd snatched from the canal. I reached out and picked them up. I stared at them again.

"Pun!" Plue said loudly, pointing at the keys.

"I really wish I could understand you," I said, disappointed.

Plue nodded, "Pun pun."

"Alright. Obviously these belong to someone. I'm not sure how they ended up in the canal, but I feel like I should find who these spirits are contracted to."

Plue nodded and slid into the water. I frowned at the keys, "Maybe I'll summon the spirits…see if they can tell me anything. After I get some sleep, though."

Plue let out another of his signature 'pun's, but it sounded more like _plurglblurble_ because his face was underwater. I picked him up and watched as he wrinkled like he always did in the tub. "Puuuuun," he sighed.

I smiled, "Yeah, I'll find the wizard who owns these keys. I swear it."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked my first chapter! Don't forget to leave a review, please! (Don't worry, they'll actually _meet _each other in the next chapter!)**


	2. The Weird Girl

~Jacin~

"10,000!?" I practically screamed. Clearly this man thought that I hadn't done my job well enough, because he'd cut my pay in half. Apparently, letting one harpy get away was justification for a pay cut. I couldn't help but growl.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't offer you any more. The master is grateful for taking this job, but finds your work unsatisfactory. That will be all," he said, his voice completely monotone and uncaring. I rubbed my temples to ward off the growing headache and took the money.

Roawin pulled at my pants legs, his big eyes staring up at me, "Big brother, I'm still hungry."

I sighed as the servant walked away, his expensive shoes tapping down the long, pristine hallway. I shoved the money in one of the pockets of my cargo pants and scooped Roawin up, "Alright, let's get some food then."

Roawin smiled, "I want _lots _of food!"

I laughed as I headed for the door of the giant mansion, "Of course you do, but we've got to use our money well. We're down 10,000 jewel right now."

Roawin brushed a lock of my hair out of my eyes. It was a strange thing he always did. I asked him why he did that once, and he said that he liked to see my eyes. When he'd said that I'd felt sick. My eyes were exactly like my mother's eyes…and she was gone.

"Ok, I'll only eat a little bit…so smile," he said, stretching my cheeks in a vain attempt to make me smile.

"I'll get you whatever you want, ok? I wouldn't want my favorite little brother to go hungry," I said. A small smile pulled at the corner of my lips as I shook off the memories.

"Yay!" he cheered, hugging me tightly.

Within a few minutes I'd stopped and bought us some sweet buns and sat down with Roawin on a small patch of grass that looked down over a river. We sat under the shade of a cherry tree and ate our food.

"Hey, Roawin. Today we're going to arrive in Magnolia," I said, nudging him. He looked up at me, sticky, sweet syrup all over his face. I laughed and wiped it off with a napkin.

"Magnolia?" he asked, taking another bite of his bun.

"It's where Fairy Tail is," I said, "And hopefully where my keys are."

"Fairy Tail!" he yelled, jumping into the air. I had to catch him as he stumbled on a root that jutted out of the dirt. I pulled him onto my lap. "We get to go there today?" he asked, looking up and me upside down. I twisted him around on my lap so that he could look at me without craning his neck.

"Yeah, today," I said, "But first, do you think you could help me out?"

He nodded happily. "Alright, we've got to cross this river," I said, pointing behind him. He whirled around and nodded determinedly. "I can do it!" he said, getting to his feet. Of course, there was a bridge a little ways down the river—which was more like a large stream—but I liked giving Roawin a chance to use his magic. It was one of his favorite things to do, so I indulged him.

I stood beside him, "Alright. I'm ready." He nodded and furrowed his eyebrow in concentration. He raised his hands to his face and blew through them. Within a few seconds, a large, multicolored bubble floated in front of us. I patted his back, "Nice job. Let's go."

I held his hand as we stepped into the bubble. It lifted higher and higher until we were about twenty feet into the air. We drifted right over the river and then started our descent. The bubble popped a few feet into the air and we fell a foot to the ground. "Could have used a gentler landing, but other than that it was perfect," I said, ruffling his blond curls. He cheered and wrapped himself around my leg. I took a few steps, heaving him, still attached to my leg, a few yards.

"Come on, don't make this hard for me," I said jokingly.

"Ok…then up!" he said. I nodded and grabbed him under the arms, pulling home close to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and took a deep breath, "I can't wait to see Fairy Tail."

"Me neither, Roawin…me neither."

* * *

~Lucy~

I eased myself upright, yawning and stretching my arms above my head. I was sure that my hair was a bird's nest, so I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I wearily walked over to the bathroom and pulled a brush through my hair. I sighed and then went to get dressed. I pulled my blouse over my head and plopped down on my bed. I had to get to the guild, but I'd woken up early so I wasn't worrying about timeliness.

My gaze fell on the desk in the corner of my room—or rather it fell on what was sitting on said desk. I got to my feet and walked over to the desk, plucking the keys off of the stack of papers that contained the latest chapter of my novel. I sat back down on my bed and spread them out in front of me. I figured that if I summoned one of the spirits, they'd be able to help me find the owner of the keys.

I ran my fingers over them, taking particular interest in the unusually shapes or shinier ones. The ones that were made of an unknown metal stuck out to me the most. The one I'd looked at last night, the one that was shaped like a sword, was one of those shinier keys. Another one had three different symbols on it. They looked almost like fangs. One of them was red, another white, and another black. I inspected another one of the unusual keys. This one had a simple red swirl on it and nothing else. Another had what seemed to be a violet skull on it. Yet another had a sword surrounded by a snake. Another a gray gear and another a clenched fist. The final non-silver key in this wizard's collection had a paw print on it. I raised an eyebrow at that one and then diverted my attention to the silver keys.

There were five silver keys. They were simple and didn't differ from each other except for the symbols on them. The first I examined had a ball of fire on it, the next a water droplet. The next had what looked like gusts of wind and another had what seemed to be…a mountain? It was a triangle that had a smaller triangle cut out of the top. It reminded me of a snowcapped mountain, but that was just a guess. The final silver key was simple. It just had a small flower in the center. I ran my hands over the keys and selected one at random. I looked at the one in my hand and saw that it was the one with the red swirl.

I summoned my magic and called forth the spirit. There was a quick puff of smoke, but nothing happened. Somehow, though, I felt an incredible drain in my magic. I sagged against my bed, panting. Why did that take so much effort if nothing happened?

"You're not Jacin!" someone shouted. I flinched and glanced around the room to try and divine the source of the voice. It didn't work…because there was no one in the room. I covered my face with my hands, "This is bad…I'm hearing voices…"

"What are you talking about? And you still haven't answered my question," said the voice again. I let my hands drop to my lap and opened my eyes. I jumped in surprise and my head smacked against the bedframe I was leaning against. I groaned and clutched my skull.

The evil little spirit laughed. "Don't laugh," I grumbled, looking up at her. She had bright red hair and was wearing a matching red jacket and jeans. She looked just like a normal person except for one thing…she was about an inch tall. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you so small?" I said nervously, crossing my legs and staring at her.

"That's none of _your _business," she growled, not deigning to lend me a glance.

"Alright…can I ask who Jacin is? Is he your wizard?" I asked hesitantly.

"He's not just my wizard…" she said, her gaze flicking towards me angrily. She still hadn't uncrossed her arms.

"Huh?"

"He's my _friend_…so I'd appreciate it if you gave my key back to him now. Stealing is bad," she said.

"I didn't steal you guys! I saved you…from a canal…and almost _died _in doing so," I said, defending myself. I had, though, made it sound more heroic than how it really was. In reality I'd just slipped like an idiot into the canal and happened upon the keys. I wasn't going to tell _her _that, though.

"I don't believe you. Where's Jacin?" she asked. She looked around the room as if somehow he was hiding under my bed or something.

"I was hoping that you could answer that question," I grumbled.

"It doesn't matter…he'll find us soon," she said, sitting down in the same position I was in.

"Yeah? How?" I drawled.

"We're platinum keys…he'll be able to find us wherever we are," she said, nodding. Her short, red hair fell farther over her eyes with each nod.

"Platinum keys?" I asked. _Oh, so that's why those keys are so strange…_

"You're a pretty lame celestial wizard if you don't even know what platinum keys are…then again, they're pretty rare."

"That's harsh."

"I'm harsh."

I was about to say something when she perked up and I decided that it was better to keep my mouth shut. I stared at her, wondering why she'd sat up straighter all of a sudden.

"He's almost here!" she said happily.

"He? As in…Jacin?" I asked.

She nodded and hopped to her feet, launching into the air. I dodged as she zoomed past me. She looked out the window and frowned. Honestly I was too preoccupied digesting the fact that she was flying to look out the window with her.

"Well, that's good, then. I hope he gets here soon so he can get his keys back," I said.

"You didn't steal us, did you?" she asked.

"Of course not!" I protested.

"That's strange…if you were to sell us to someone you could probably make a lot of money."

"I would never sell a gate key or take one from someone! That's like taking friends…even family away from someone. That's cruel."

She smiled briefly before she wiped her grin from her face and resumed her condescending demeanor, "Good."

* * *

~Jacin~

I walked along the street, listening to the rushing water that streamed beside me. I was following the direction of my keys and it had led me here, the town of Magnolia. It was a convenient place for my keys to end up, though I had no idea how my spirits had started in the clutches of a harpy and ended up in the same town where the Fairy Tail Guild was located.

"Do you think all of your keys are still there?" Roawin asked.

"I can tell that all of my platinum keys are there, but I have no way of telling if my silver keys are all together. It took me a long time to track down all of the elemental gate keys…I hope they're still on my key ring."

"Me too…I'd be sad if Fleure was gone," Roawin said, resting his head on my shoulder as we walked.

"You like her, don't you?"

He nodded, "She's nice…and pretty…and she always smells good."

"That's true," I said, nodding in agreement. She was always surrounded by fragrant flowers, so it made sense that she would smell like said flowers.

"Are we there yet?" Roawin asked. He'd been through more than your average four year-old, but he still asked the same questions.

"We're there now," I said, setting him down. He held my hand as I walked up to the building. It was a nice-looking place…it looked homey. I eased the door open and peered inside. I didn't know who had my keys, so I figured it was best to just go in rather than knock. "Stay here, ok?" I said to Roawin. He frowned but nodded and plopped down on the stone steps. I shut the door behind me and quietly walked up the stairs to the room that I could sense my keys inside. I placed my hand on the doorknob and slowly twisted it.

I smiled when I heard Rouge's voice. I counted to three and then swung the door open. "Jacin!" Rouge squealed. She hurtled towards me, growing in mid air as she tends to do, and latched onto my face. She slammed into me with enough force to knock me over. My back slammed against the wooden floor of the room and I groaned, "I'm happy to see you, too."

I sat up, Rouge still attached to my face. "Jacin, I'm guessing?" said a voice. I pried Rouge of my face and looked up. A girl stood over me. She looked to be a year or two younger than me and had long, blond hair. Chocolate brown eyes stared down at me. By 'stared' I mean _stared_.

She didn't blink for about a minute. Expressions flitted across her face…unreadable ones. There was an extended period of awkward silence before I cleared my throat, "Uh…hi?"  
She kept staring. Her cheeks turned bright red and she kept staring. I waved a hand in front of her face, "Are you…alive?"

She still didn't look away. "Uh…" I started, "Sorry for barging in like thi—" I started. My voice was cut off as my face slammed into the wooden floor. I groaned and tried to discern what it was that had forced my face to the floor. I peered of my shoulder and realized that it was Roawin. He'd hurtled towards me, "There! I saved you!"

"Yeah…nice job," I grumbled sitting upright. He hung of my neck, choking me. I pulled him onto my lap and got to my feet. He smiled, "I'm glad you're ok."

"Yeah, me too," I said. I looked to the girl and she blinked a few times, "H-Hi."

"Oh, she speaks!" I said.

Her face turned redder, "Sorry for…staring at you…like a weirdo…"

I shrugged, "It's ok."

Roawin leaned forward and whispered into my ear, "She's pretty."

I nodded and whispered back into his ear, "I know." He giggled and turned to the girl, "I'm Roawin and this is my big brother…"

"Jacin," I said. I glanced around the room, looking for my keys. Rouge was perched on my shoulder, "The bed."

I nodded at her and walked past the girl. I grabbed my keys off of the bed, counting them. _Good, all of my silver keys are still here_.

"Fleure!" Roawin chimed. I grinned and picked out Fleure's key. Roawin smiled and looked at me expectantly.

I turned to the center of the room and held out the silver key, "Open, Gate of the Flower Girl…Fleure!"

There was a gust of wind, as per usual, and a warm light. Roawin leapt from my arms and barreled forward. He jumped into Fleure's arms, "Yay, Fleure is back!"

"Hello, Roawin," she said, smiling and placing a daisy behind his ear. Her gentle and singsong voice filled the room and Roawin smiled.

I turned to the girl, "Right…well, I'll be going now. I'll see you later…or not." I headed for the door, Fleure and Roawin behind me. Wherever Fleure walked, a trail of flowers sprouted from the floor. Little flowers peeked out of her long, greenish hair. She had bright yellow eyes and a gentle smile. What I liked best about her, though, was the Roawin liked her.

"Wait!" the girl said. I paused and turned around. "Hmm?"

She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. I waited a few more seconds before she said something, "B-Bye."

I raised an eyebrow and nodded. I shut the door behind me, wondering why such a weird girl had my keys. I shrugged it off and burst into the refreshing spring air.

"Alright, Fairy Tail, here we come," I said.

"Fairy Tail!" Roawin cheered, still in Fleure's arms.

"Fleure, would you mind?" I asked, bowing to her.

She smiled, "You're such a kiss-up." I grinned as she stretched her arm out. Long, flowered vines stretched around her arm. At her command, they grew and grew until they'd wrapped all the way around us. I relaxed and leaned back in my seat with was mostly made of leaves and covered in tiny, silver flowers. Our flower-carriage—as I liked to call it—lurched forward.

"So kind of you, Fleure," I said.

She smiled, "You think you're so suave don't you."

"I never said that."

"Yeah, well you are," she said, smiling sweetly.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was one." The rest of the trip was spent with me nodding as Roawin chattered on and on about how excited he was to see Fairy Tail for the first time. I decided to stop along the way and grab something to eat, even though Fairy Tail wasn't far away. We spent a while in the little café until we'd decided we were full enough to head to our new guild. I couldn't calm Roawin down until the giant guildhall came into sight. He fell dead silent and stared, his cerulean eyes wide. Fleure laughed lightly and tightened her hold around him, "You're so adorable."

Night was falling now, and the guildhall was silhouetted against the brilliant setting sun. I smiled as I looked at it. "Finally," I whispered under my breath. I had high hopes for Fairy Tail. Starting anew was one of them…I wanted to forget my troubled past…I wanted to give Roawin a life where he could be happy. With any luck, that life would begin with Fairy Tail.

* * *

**A/N: And thus the second chapter is concluded. Look forward to the next one and don't forget to leave a review. **

**Since I'm going to have a fair amount of OCs in this story, I figured I'd write an OC list for you guys so that you can better keep track:**

**Jacin - Lucy's dream guy. Two years older than Lucy. Celestial wizard with both platinum and silver keys. Some troubled past that led to his little brother and himself living on their own. Looking to join Fairy Tail.**

**Roawin - Jacin's little brother. Four years old. Bubble magic. Adorable.**

**Rouge - Platinum celestial spirit contracted to Jacin. Able to change her size at will. **

**Fleure - Silver celestial spirit contracted to Jacin. Flower magic. Is fond of Roawin.**


	3. Welcome To The Family

~Lucy~

"Miraaaaa," I whined as I slid into one of the bar stools. I'd rushed here immediately after he'd left…Jacin.

"Lucy? You look…" she said, pausing to consider her next words, "Um…"

"Sad? Grief-stricken? Empty on the inside?" I offered.

"I wouldn't have used any of those words," Mira said quietly.

"Well, they're all true," I mumbled, resting my chin on the bar table.

"I have just the thing, then," she said, perking up. I raised my head and grinned as she set a giant milkshake down in front of me.

"I love you," I said, taking a huge sip from it. I sighed in content.

"So? Why are you sad?" Mira asked.

My head immediately dropped back down against the bar table. I groaned, "Miraaaaaaaaa."

"Levy!" Mira shouted. I heard Levy's footsteps get louder as she got closer.

"What is it?" Levy asked…then she saw me. "Luce?"

"She said she feels sad, grief-stricken, and empty on the inside," Mira chimed in helpfully. I nodded and looked up at my best friend.

"Aw, Luce…what's wrong?" she asked.

"I…met someone," I said. Mira's eyes went wide and Levy squealed out of delight. I clapped a hand over her mouth to shut her up, "Don't get excited yet…I'm not done."

"Ok, tell us everything! And aren't you supposed to be happy after you've met someone?" Mira said, no doubt questioning my sanity.

"I said I wasn't finished. Anyway, I'll tell you what happened. Yesterday I was walking home when I stumbled upon some gate keys…that may have involved pure clumsiness and a lot of water…" I shot my friends a death stare to make sure that they wouldn't say anything before I finished. I didn't need them asking about my near-death experience. They'd just worry.

"I told myself that I would find the owner, because no owner should go without their keys…losing their friends. I didn't want that, so I figured I'd start my search today. The only thing is…I didn't need to search. The wizard who was contracted to the spirits showed up at my apartment."

"And he was the one that you met?" Mira asked.

I nodded and sighed. "Is he handsome?" Levy asked.

I closed my eyes and imagined his face. His unkempt blond hair that somehow seemed to fall perfectly over his forehead. His sun kissed skin. His intoxicatingly amazing smile. His beautiful eyes, which were so blue that they reminded me of a tropical ocean. I nodded, my eyes still closed, "_So _handsome."

"He must have been to keep you in such a daze," Mira said with a smile. I grinned and nodded.

"And he had an adorable little brother, too..." I said, smiling as I remembered how happy and innocent his little brother had seemed and how Jacin had smiled at him warmly. I liked how his smile seemed to always reach his shockingly blue eyes.

"A little brother?" Levy asked.

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"So why are you so sad?" Mira asked.

I frowned, "Because I'll never see him again. I choked. I wanted to tell him to stay or ask him to tell me more about his keys, but all I could say was goodbye. By the time I ran outside to try and ask him again, he was gone. He's probably long gone by now." I hid my face in my arms, "He was perfect…"

Levy patted my back in an attempt to comfort me, "Hey, you'll meet another guy sometime. I'm sure he wasn't _perfect_, right? No one's perfect." That didn't really cheer me up at all…partly because I knew she was wrong…he _was _perfect. But now he was gone.

"Was he wearing a navy sweatshirt over a red t-shirt with black jeans and sneakers? Did he have swords? Does he have a flower spirit?" Mira asked. I picked my head up.

"Yeah…how did you know that?" I asked.

"Um…because he just walked into the guildhall," Mira said. I stiffened and took a deep breath.

"Alright, Mira. Here's what I want you to do. I need you to move two steps to your left." She did as told and I counted to three.

On three I leapt out of my chair and vaulted over the bar, my sandals slapping against the wood of the guildhall as I cowered below the bar.

"Lucy?" Mira asked. Clearly she hadn't expected that.

"Don't let him see me!" I hissed. Levy was laughing.

"Why? I thought you wanted to see him!" Mira hissed back.

"I acted _really _stupid this morning…hide me!" I begged.

"You're going to have to come out of there sometime," she whispered.

"No I won't!" I whispered back.

"Excuse me?" said a voice. I pressed my back up against the bar, hoping against hope that he wouldn't see me. I cursed under my breath.

"Oh, sorry…I didn't see you come in. Was there something you needed? Did you want to submit a job request?" Mira asked, taking her attention away from me. I held my breath so that he wouldn't hear me.

"Actually, we—" Jacin started.

"We want to join Fairy Tail!" cheered a voice.

"Roawin, inside voice," scolded a woman's voice. I'm pretty sure it belonged to Fleure…I think that was her name…

"Sorry about my little brother," Jacin apologized.

"Don't worry about it! I think he's adorable," Mira said with a kind smile. She glanced down at me and I kicked her leg to try and tell her to look away. She winced and rubbed where I'd kicked her. _Damnit, Mira! You're not very good at this! I hope a fugitive never comes to you looking for asylum._

"Are you alright?" Jacin asked.

Mira's eyes went wide and she reached forward, "Oh, its nothing…just a little scaredy-cat."

"A cat? I want to see," Roawin said. I kicked Mira in the shin again and she laughed.

"Um…" Jacin said. I could practically see him raising an eyebrow. I was jerked from my thoughts as a golden streak appeared in my vision. I squeaked and then froze. Roawin was staring right at me. I peered right back into his big eyes. He pointed a finger at me, "Hey, it's the girl fro—"

I smothered his words with my hand. I felt his smile against my palm.

"Roawin?" Jacin asked. Mira reached forward again, probably to stop Jacin from peeking over the edge and seeing Roawin and I. He'd probably think I was trying to murder his little brother. It did sort of look like I was cutting off his air supply.

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail? That shouldn't be a problem…follow me," Mira said, whipping out her cheerful voice.

"Glad to have you," Levy said.

"Uh, thanks," Jacin replied, "Um…"

"Levy…Levy McGarden," she said.

"Jacin," he said.

"I know," Levy said. I wanted to slap her entire face. Twice. Maybe three times.

"What?" Jacin asked before Mira whisked him away. I released Roawin's mouth.

"—m this morning," he said, finishing his sentence.

I nodded, "Yeah. My name's Lucy."

"You're pretty," he said.

I smiled, "Thanks."  
"But not as pretty as Fleure."

"Oh…" I frowned.

"Hey, where's my brother?" Roawin asked, getting to his feet.

"Wait, you can't tell him I'm here, ok?" I said, grabbing his arm to make sure he wouldn't be long gone before I got him to promise not to tell Jacin where I was. Within a few seconds, vines wrapped around my arms and tightened around me.

I cried out as sharp thorns bit into my skin. "Don't touch Roawin," growled a voice. I looked up to see Fleure standing over me. Her eyes looked dark and intimidating behind her long, light green hair.

Roawin pulled at her leafy skirts, "D-Don't hurt Lucy. She's nice."

The vines immediately loosened and Fleure bent down to pick up Roawin, "Are you alright?"

He nodded and then looked down at me, "Are you ok, Lucy?"

I smiled at his sweetness, "I'm ok. It takes more than that to hurt me."

Roawin grinned and then turned to Fleure. He brushed a lock of her hair out of her face, "Say you're sorry. That's what you do when you hurt other people." He sounded like he was reciting his words. I didn't doubt that his mother had taught it to him…or maybe Jacin had.

Fleure sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry, Lucy."

I smiled and got to my feet, "You're forgiven." I smiled and the originally cold look on Fleure's face softened a little. I guess she didn't hate me as much as I thought she did.

"I didn't know _you _were a member of Fairy Tail," said a voice. I wanted to walk up to the wall and bang my face on it a generous amount of times. Instead I turned around and met his eyes. I could feel my heartbeat thump against my ribs when I looked him in the eye. He was just as gorgeous as I remembered.

I twisted a lock of my hair around my finger nervously, "Yeah…I didn't really have time to tell you before you ran away."

He smiled, leaning against the bar, "Ran away?"

I felt my face heat up but managed to play it cool, "You did sort of leave before I even had a chance to tell you my name."  
"L-Lucy," I said. _Damnit, I screwed up my own name! He must think I'm stupid!_

I expected him to make fun of me, but instead he said, "Well, L-Lucy…it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry I ran out, but we wanted to get to Fairy Tail as soon as possible." Of course he wouldn't make fun of me…he was my perfect guy.

"It's alright," I said, nodding.

"Come here, Roawin. Want to see something exciting?" he said. For a second I thought he was talking to me until my brain registered the fact that he'd said _Roawin _and not _L-Lucy_. I felt my heart sink. Was this conversation already over? Had I bored him?

"Exciting?" Roawin asked as he squirmed out of Fleure's arms and plopped down onto the bar table. Jacin grinned as Roawin wrapped his arms around his neck. He hugged his little brother close to him and carried him over to where Mira was waiting. He sat down at one of the tables. "Hold out your arm, Roawin," Jacin said. I watched as Roawin extended his right arm. Mira smiled sweetly and rolled up his sleeve.

Roawin watched Mira's motions, fascinated with everything she did. She quickly pressed the stamp against Roawin's right shoulder. When it came away, a deep blue Fairy Tail mark stood out against Roawin's skin. Roawin squealed and hugged his brother tightly, almost choking Jacin. Jacin laughed and hugged his brother back. I couldn't help but smile.

When Roawin pulled away he said, "We're in Fairy Tail now?"

Jacin smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair, "We're in Fairy Tail now." Roawin curled up in his brother's lap, still smiling. He yawned and nodded, "We're in Fairy Tail now."

Jacin smiled down at his little brother and propped Roawin's head up on his shoulder. "I think maybe you should be getting him to a bed soon," Mira said, getting to her feet.

Jacin smiled, "I think you're right."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," Mira said as she left him there with his brother. I rounded the corner of the bar and went to sit across from Jacin. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I could have brought you here if I'd known you were looking to join Fairy Tail. Actually, that's how I first started here. Natsu brought me," I said.

"Natsu?"

"That'd be me," Natsu said. I frowned and mentally willed him to leave. It didn't work.

"And I'm Gray," added the ice wizard. _Even better…now we only need Erza and my destructive team will be compl—_

"My name is Erza Scarlet, the final member of Lucy's team. Welcome to our family," Erza said with a smile. _Just kidding. They're all here._

I noticed a far away look in Jacin's eyes at the word 'family' but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Had I just imagined it?

"Thanks. I'm Jacin. This is Roawin," he said, "I'd shake your hands, but…" His arms were wrapped around his little brother, who was now sound asleep.

"I'm Levy! Lucy's best friend!" Levy practically shouted, bursting through the wall that was my team.

"Nice to meet you," Jacin said, looking slightly amused.

"Oi! Shrimp!" said Gajeel, walking up behind Levy. He picked her up and tucked her under one arm, "Let's go."

"Hey! I was talking to Jacin!" she protested, attempting to wriggle out of his iron grasp, (no pun intended).

"Not anymore."

"You're just jealous!"

"So?" Gajeel growled. Levy fell silent as they walked away. I laughed to myself.

"That was…unique," Jacin said. He turned to me and I perked up under his blue eyes, "Hey, Lucy…since you're the first person I met in the Fairy Tail guild, would you mind giving us a tour sometime?"

"Of course!" I said, then, realizing that I'd said it very loudly, quieted my voice down a bit, "Anytime."

"Well, not right now, though. I think Roawin needs to find a bed, first," he said, looking down at his little brother.

"He's very adorable," Erza pointed out as if it weren't obvious.

"Always has been," Jacin said with a smile. I could tell he was proud of his little brother.

I got to my feet and winced for a moment before pushing past my pain. I had a few holes in my skin from where the thorns had pierced me. It wasn't much, though…only five or six. Unfortunately, my quick wince lasted long enough for Jacin to notice.

"What happened to you?" Jacin asked. I could see Fleure shrink back in the corner of my eye.

"Nothing," I replied. I wasn't about to rat Fleure out. She was just protecting Roawin when she'd hurt me. I didn't hold anything against her. I was too old to act like a little kid and tattle.

"It was Fleure," Roawin mumbled. Trust a little kid to tattle…like a little kid.

Jacin's eyes hardened and he turned his head to the left, "Is that true?"

"She grabbed Roawin…I thought she was trying to hurt him!" said Fleure, defending herself. Jacin got to his feet and gently set Roawin down in the chair he'd just vacated. Roawin's head fell to his shoulder and he mumbled something. Was he asleep or wasn't he?

"I understand, Fleure. You're not to blame, but you should be more careful. I'm sure Lucy would never hurt Roawin. Please go back for a little while," Jacin said.

Fleure looked at her bare feet where flowers sprouted from the floorboards. She nodded sadly and then golden light shimmered around her. She vanished just as celestial spirits tend to do, (along with her flowers). Jacin turned to me, "I'm sorry, Lucy. Show me your arms."

I shrunk back, "No…it's ok." My voice was reduced to a squeak.

He smiled, "Don't be shy."

I hesitantly raised my arms. A few angry red marked were specked across my pale skin. Jacin frowned, "Alright. I can help." I raised an eyebrow as he reached for his keys. I watched as he pulled out one of his silver keys.

He closed his eyes and recited the words to summon the spirit, "Open, Gate of the Water Elemental. Agwo."

I small gust of wind caressed my cheek and I could have sworn I felt a slight spray of water against my cheek. I touched my cheek and it was dry, so I guess I'd just imagined it.

"Alright, Agwo," Jacin said, holding out his hand. The spirit he'd summoned, Agwo, looked like a tiny dolphin, except it was made completely of water. It squeaked and swam around in the air. I caught a glimpse of Natsu's face through Agwo and stifled a laugh. Natsu looked hilarious with one eye three times as big as the other.

Agwo squeaked again and touched his translucent nose against Jacin's palm. "Thanks, buddy," he said. He turned to me and took my arm. I flinched at his touch and my face heated up. Wherever he touched me felt like it was on fire.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit," Jacin said, lowering his hand towards my arm. I noticed a slight bluish glow emanating from Jacin's right hand, the same one that Agwo had touched. When he touched the places where the thorns had stabbed into my skin, cool relief spread throughout my arm. I sighed as the pain disappeared.

I relished each time his fingers ran smoothly down my arm, a mixture of coolness and heat spreading all through my body. "Better?" Jacin asked. My eyes snapped open. That was fast. I nodded and thanked him, though I actually wished it had lasted longer.

"Alright, I think it's time for Roawin and I to get to the dorms," Jacin said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He smiled at me, "Sorry again."

I shook my head, "It's more than fine." _Did I really just say that? _He laughed and turned back to his brother.

"Roawin…buddy…" he said, kissing his brother's forehead, "It's time to go. Ready?" Roawin nodded, (I guess he was actually awake the whole time), and stretched his arms out. Jacin leaned down and picked his brother up as Roawin wrapped his arms around Jacin's neck. His eyes were closed the entire time.

"I'll talk to you about that tour later, Lucy," he said, "I guess I'll be seeing you guys a lot more often now, huh? Well, it was nice meeting you."

"You too," they all said in unison. I stayed silent, fearing that if I said anything else it would be just as idiotic as the other things I'd said already. I didn't need to make things worse for me. Jacin took in a deep breath and glanced at me one last time. The corner of his mouth tweaked up into a half-smile and my heart lurched. I watched as he walked out the door, Roawin's head resting on his shoulder. Roawin's eyes cracked open and I met his gaze. He smiled wearily and waved as they walked out the door. I waved back.

I sat down and sighed deeply. Natsu sat across from me and stared at me. I stared back, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"You like him, don't you?" Natsu said.

"I never said—"

"Sorry, but it's obvious. You act like a little girl and can't talk right when you're around him. I forbid you to fall in love with him until I know he's not a murderer…"

I frowned, "He's not a murderer."

"How do _you _know?" he asked, leaning forward slightly and raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I know because he's—" I stopped myself short, knowing Natsu would think I was stupid.

"Because he's your dream guy? Because he meets all the requirements?" Natsu said. I blinked. Had he read my mind?

"I think you should let Natsu investigate him. Better safe than sorry," Gray said, sitting beside me.

"Want to know what _I _think? _I _think that you should put a shirt on," I said, pointing to his bare chest.

Gray glanced down and then shrugged, "Meh."

"I agree, Lucy. Not about the stalking idea," Erza added, sitting on the other side of me, "I just think that it's a little fast to fall in love with someone. You just met him this morning."

"How did _you _know that?" I asked, straightening my back.

"Everyone knows," Erza said.

"Levy!" I shouted. Her eyes went wide and she bolted from where she was sitting beside Gajeel. I stood up so fast that my chair toppled over, slamming against the floorboards.

"I'm going to kill you! You told! You said you wouldn't!" I shouted, sprinting after her.

"I said that I wouldn't tell when you fell for _Natsu_. I never promised—"

"Trivial technicalities!" I shouted, closing in on her. Boy, was she going to get it. She'd told everyone that I was in love with Jacin! I wasn't in _love _with him…I just liked him. I acknowledge that he was perfect in more ways than one, but that didn't mean that I was in love with him. But, then again, every time he looked at me my heart fluttered. Every time he touched me, it felt like my heart was about to burst from my chest. It was the first time that something like that happened to me. Did that mean I was in love with him?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter, but I was deprived of internet for a while. I hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review!**

**OC List:**

**Jacin - Lucy's dream guy. Two years older than Lucy. Celestial wizard with both platinum and silver keys. Some troubled past that led to his little brother and himself living on their own. Looking to join Fairy Tail.**

**Roawin - Jacin's little brother. Four years old. Bubble magic. Adorable.**

**Rouge - Platinum celestial spirit contracted to Jacin. Able to change her size at will.**

**Fleure - Silver celestial spirit contracted to Jacin. Flower magic. Is fond of Roawin.**

**Agwo - A water elemental spirit.**


	4. Meet The Platinums

~Jacin~

"Jacin," said a disembodied voice. I turned over, pulled the blankets farther over me. "Jacin."

I groaned and opened my eyes, "What time is it?"

"Four thirty."

"Thanks, Natsu," I said, rubbing my eyes. I froze and then looked up again. "What the hell are you doing in my room!?"

"Making sure you're not a murderer or a stalker or a creepy person in general," Natsu said, nodding happily.

I ripped my blankets off and slammed him against the wall, "As far as I can tell _you're _the creepy person."

He opened his mouth to say something and then shut it again. "Hi, Natsu!" Roawin called over my shoulder.

"Sup," Natsu said, giving my little brother a quick wave.

"Don't say hi to him! He just broke into our room," I said, turning to Roawin.

"Yeah, but Natsu is nice. Also, he's weird. I bet he does this all the time," Roawin said, yawning and rubbing his eyes and he sat up in bed.

"Actually I do," Natsu said.

"You're not helping your case, here," I growled, "And you need to get out of my room." I grabbed his arm, opened the door, and shoved him out into the corridor of the dorm. I sighed and slumped against the door.

"Are you sleepy?" Roawin asked, hopping out of bed and coming to wrap himself around my thigh. I patted his curly hair and nodded.

"Definitely. Let's go back to sleep, yeah?"

"Alright," Roawin said, running and launching himself back onto the bed. I sauntered after him and lay down beside him. He curled up in the crook of my arm and was fast asleep within seconds. I followed suit soon afterwards.

* * *

~Jacin~

I yawned as I pushed the door to Fairy Tail open. I trudged over to the bar and my head smacked against the table. I groaned.

"My! Are you alright, Jacin?" asked Mira, the girl I'd talked to yesterday.

"I'm ok. I was woken up at," I took a moment to try and remember the time Natsu had given me, "Four thirty this morning."

"May I ask why?" Mira said, placing a steaming cup of coffee in front of me. I handed over a few jewel and she smiled. It was like she could read my mind. I'd been about to ask for coffee.

"I don't really understand why, actually," I said, lifting m head so that I could drink my liquid energy.

"Natsu came to our room," Roawin said, pulling himself up onto the barstool that was about as tall as he was.

"Natsu?" Mira asked.

"Something about figuring out if I was a murderer, stalker, or creepy person. I have no idea," I mumbled, rubbing my temples.

Mira giggled and I stared at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just know why he did that," she said. Another giggle.

"I would ask, but I don't think I was to know."

"Luuuuuce!" yelled a voice. I growled and stood up, turning around to survey the guildhall. I spotted Natsu almost immediately as he bounded towards Lucy. I immediately engaged in pursuit.

As I got closer I heard a bit of their conversation. "Mission accomplished!" Natsu said, saluting her.

Lucy paled, "Oh god. You didn't. Oh, no. You did?"

"I did! And it was enlightening!"

"Natsu! You should be ashamed!" she scolded. I nodded as I listened to her scold him.

"Mental stability: acceptable. A little hot-blooded, but that's alright. I'll let it slide. Physical status: very fit. I saw him without his shirt on and it was impressive."

Lucy and I both facepalmed at the same time. "Also, I think that—"

"Let's stop talking about me behind my back, yes?" I said, interrupting him. I couldn't listen to this anymore. "Oh. My. God." Lucy said, "I am _so _sorry!"

"I'm not," Natsu said.

"It's alright, Lucy. I know this wasn't your fault. I don't appreciate being woken up at four thirty, though."

"I'm still not sorry," Natsu interjected.

"I saw this coming. I really should have done something."

"It's really not that much of a problem," I said, trying to ease her guilt.

"But he's _my _teammate and I should have kept track of him."

"I feel like the way you're talking about me you might as well be saying 'it' instead of 'him'," Natsu mumbled.

"So, how about that tour we talked about?"

"Oh! I totally forgot!" Lucy said, her eyes going wide. I grinned.

"Great, I'll come along," Natsu said. Lucy and I both glared at him. "You're trying to tell me that I can't come?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Lucy said, "I don't want to risk it."

"Risk what?"

"Oh…nothing. Let's go, Jacin." I followed after her wondering what she didn't want to risk. I mentally shrugged and grabbed Roawin off of one of the bar stools.

"Where are we going?" he asked, latching onto me.

"On a tour of the guild with Lucy," I replied.

"Yeah! Lucy's coming!"

"Yeah, Lucy is coming," I said, ruffling his hair. He reached up and brushed some of mine out of my eyes like he always did.

"This might take a while," Lucy said as we walked together.

"Why's that?"

"Well…you'll see…"

* * *

~Jacin~

Along the way we'd been stopped by almost every person we walked past so that they could greet me and welcome me to the guild. The guild, which was just as huge as I'd expected it to be. By the time we got back to the main hall I was exhausted. I plopped down on one of the chairs and Lucy sat across from me. I was pretty sure she hadn't stopped smiling that entire time…not that that's a bad thing.

"So…what'd you think?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to answer her question, but instead said, "Roawin, don't do that."

My little brother was clambering up onto Lucy's lap. She looked surprised. "But I—"

"No buts! Some people don't like it when you climb on them," I scolded. He frowned and started to slide off of her lap.

Lucy wrapped her arms around him, "No, it's ok. I think it's cute."

"Yay!" Roawin said, burying his face in her chest. She smiled and hugged him. I grinned, "Alright…as long as it's ok with you."

"Lucy's nice…and pretty," Roawin said, brushing some of her golden hair out of her eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"It's something that he does to people he likes," I explained. Lucy smiled and leaned down.

"Does that mean you like me?" she asked.

He nodded immediately, "I like you a lot…but not as much as my brother."

"Of course not! I could never hope to be loved that much!" Her tone was joking and playful. It was nice seeing Roawin smile so much. I had to thank Lucy for it later.

"Yeah, but I still like you."

"Will you still like me after I do…this!" Lucy said and then started tickling him. He squirmed around and laughed hysterically.

"No! No! Stop it! I don't like you anymore!" he squealed. He was still smiling. I could clearly see that this only made him like her more.

"Oh…really?" Lucy said, her voice growing quiet. She bowed her head and pretended to cry.

Roawin grew silent and peeked past her hair, "I lied. I still like you."

"Really?" Lucy said, her crying immediately dissipating. She swooped him up and kissed his cheek, "Good! Because I was worried there for a second!"

Roawin giggled, "Jacin, can Lucy live with us?"

I laughed, "I doubt she'd want that."

"Aw," Roawin said, curling up in her arms. I noticed her face was a bit red.

"Are you ok? You look a little red. You're not getting sick, are you?" I asked, "Because I was about to ask if you'd like to go on a job with me."

She perked up, "Really?"

"Uh…yeah?"  
Her shoulders slumped, "But then my team would have to come."

"You can't do a job without your team?"

"Well, technically I should be able to…it's just that every time I go somewhere they end up following closely behind."

"Well, they can come if they'd like. I don't mind," I said, giving her a half-smile. I wasn't quite sure about that decision since it meant that Stalker Natsu would come along, but I figured it couldn't be _that _bad.

"Are you sure? They're sort of…destructive," she said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," I said, shrugging it off, "Besides, I heard all of Fairy Tail was destructive. Wouldn't that include you?"

"Yeah, but they're on a whole different level. My spirits generally don't destroy much…well, at least not much compared to my team."

I leaned forward, "You're a celestial wizard?"

"Oh…I thought I told you that," she said, looking shy.

"Can I see them? Your keys?" I asked. I wasn't sure if that was a question that would make her uncomfortable, but I'd asked it anyway.

"Sure," she said. She reached for her keys, which were at her waist, and placed them on the table. I picked them up and my eyebrows shot up, "Zodiac keys?"

"Yeah," she said, readjusting her arms around my brother.

"That's impressive…not to mention the fact that you have ten of them," I said, "And you even have Leo. Oh, and Aquarius. Capricorn…you've got a lot of the most powerful spirits. You're missing Libra and Pisces, though," I said, "Still a lot of powerful celestial allies you've got here."

"You know all of them?" she asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah, well…I sort of used to be obsessed with them. I read about them all the time."

"You read?"

"A lot, actually."

"That's amazing…"

"Amazing? Is it that amazing to be able to read?"

"No, I was just thinking about something else…" I shrugged off the questions I wanted to ask her. I figured asking would be crossing the line.

"What are these keys?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Crux, Horologeum, Lyra, Nikola, and Pyxus," she recited, pointing to their respective keys. I nodded.

"That's quiet an assortment of keys you have," I said, pulling mine out. I placed them on the table.

"You've already met Fleure, Rouge, and Agwo," I said, placing their keys aside. "My silver keys are all elemental keys. These ones are Fuegia, Terro, and Cilo."

"Fire, earth, and air. Right?" she asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Platinum keys, these ones, often come with two spirits. When I summon the spirits from this key, all three foxes will come through the gate. This one," I said, picking up the foxes' key, "Belongs to Venra, Shiea, and Exxos."

"The foxes."

"Yeah. This one belongs to the twins, Mayla and Diedos."

"Twins?"

"They're actually twins. You'll most likely see them when we go on a job. This key belongs to the grim reaper, Grentha."

"Grim reaper?" Lucy questioned, reaching for the key, "No wonder it looks like a scythe."

I chuckled, "She not a very cheerful spirit. This one belongs to the wolf-woman, so to speak. Her name is Lupiyah."

"I bet she likes that name a lot. Actually it reminds me of something that Natsu calls me."

"She doesn't like it at all. She forces me to call her Elle. I'm not sure why, though. I think her name is beautiful."

"It's sounds like Loopy."

I cracked a grin, "I guess it does…a little. Anyway, this key belongs to the gearmaster. He's called Gallego."

She nodded, "And this one?"

"That's Crossman, the knight," I said, "He's nice, but a little strict. I call him Cross."

"And what about this one?"

"That one is Brezza the Strong Woman," I said.

"The strong woman?" Lucy questioned.

"She's scary," I said, "And mean."

"That sounds like Aquarius."

I laughed, "Seriously?"

"You have no idea."

"And the last one?"

"That's the blindman."

"I didn't see this one when I had your keys."

"I don't keep him on my key ring. He was my first spirit. He's special to me, so I keep him around my neck."

"He's your friend?"  
"Well, all of my spirits are my friends…it's just that he was my first."

"Is he really…blind?" I smiled and took the key from her hands.

I stood up and whispered the words to open his gate, "Open, Gate of the Blindman. Othos."

He shimmered into existence and quietly as he always did. There was no loud sound or shining lights. There was only a slight change in the air, almost like how air looks under intense heat, and then he was standing in front of me.

"It's been too long, Jacin," he said, smiling.

"I'm sorry I lost your key," I said, walking up to him. I wrapped my arms around him and patted his back.

"Just don't do it again, alright," he said.

"Wasn't planning on it."

Lucy cleared her throat. "Oh, Othos, Lucy wanted to meet you."

"Lucy? Stars! Did you finally find a girlfriend?!"

"I'm not his girlfriend…just a friend," she said, standing up and placing Roawin on the ground.

"Uncle Othos!" Roawin cried. He ran towards Othos and slammed into his legs. Othos was surprised considering the fact that he couldn't see Roawin coming.

"Don't call me uncle! It makes me sound old," he mumbled. Despite the fact that Othos was a celestial spirit, which meant that he was insanely ancient, he only looked about twenty on the outside. I guess his blindfold made him look older, though.

"To answer your question, Lucy, yes…Othos is blind," I said.

"Oh," she breathed, "Can I…" Her voice trailed off and she started to look shy again.

"You want to see?" he asked, "I don't mind."

"Othos," I warned.

"Well, if you're friends she's going to see eventually. Might as well speed it up," he said, reaching to untie his blindfold.

I turned to Lucy, "Just…try not to…"

"She'll be fine!" Othos insisted. I inched towards Lucy, anticipating what was about to happen. Othos's blindfold fell off and fluttered to the ground. It landed gently and Othos raised his face. His eyes snapped open and Lucy squeaked. Othos's eyes…what's a good word to explain it…glowed? They were milky white, but shone in the dim room. "Othos, stop!" I shouted. He looked at me.

"She did better than I expected. Are you a celestial wizard?" he asked, looking back to Lucy. I knew he couldn't see her, but I was still worried. When Othos looked directly at someone, they'd usually faint. His eyes were unable to see, but they could reveal the truth. He could read people's thoughts or scan their memories. It was handy when searching for someone in a crowd, but it wasn't ideal when he used his ability on my friends…not that I've ever had a lot of friends.

"Oh, you are a celestial wizard. Daddy issues, huh?" he said, stepping closer to Lucy.

"Othos, you need to stop. Lucy, are you alright?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I just…I feel…"

Othos raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you're in love with—" I stopped listening to him when Lucy's knees buckled and she collapsed. I caught her before she hit the ground, "Lucy!"

"I'm sorry, Jacin. I just wanted to make sure she wouldn't harm you," Othos said, kneeling beside her as he tied his blindfold again.

"I trust Lucy! You went too far!" I practically shouted.

"I apologize. I just wanted to keep you safe."

"By hurting my friends?!"

"No, I—"

"Othos, stop. Just go back. I'll talk to you about this later." He nodded slowly and then disappeared as silently as he'd arrived. I turned back to Lucy and cradled her head in my arms. "Sorry, Luce," I said, standing up and carrying her princess-style out of the door.

"Is she ok?" Roawin asked, pulled on my pant leg.

"She'll be fine. She might be unconscious for a while, but she'll wake up soon," I said, carrying her through the guildhall. Everyone stopped to stare at me as I headed towards the door that I knew would lead to the infirmary. I was thankful for the tour Lucy had given me more than ever.

I kicked the door open and strode over to one of the beds. I gently lay Lucy down in one of the beds. She mumbled something, but I couldn't hear it. I sat down in the chair beside her and Roawin climbed onto her bed. He sat beside her and pushed her hair out of her face, "Othos should say he's sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sure he will," I said, leaning forward. I stared at Lucy as she slowly breathed in and out. She smiled a little in her sleep. I was glad that she wasn't hurt, but a little angry with Othos for doing something like that. I jumped when the door burst open and slammed against the wall.

"What did you do to Lucy!?" Natsu shouted. He barreled towards me and grabbed my shirt, pulling me to my feet.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident!" I replied.

"That's not good enough! You hurt my teammate!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, stop this now!" another voice shouted. I peered past his shoulder and saw Erza and Gray enter the room.

"We heard that you brought Lucy here," Gray said.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

Natsu was still glaring at me menacingly and holding on tightly to my shirt when I answered, "One of my spirits accidentally caused her to faint."

"So it was your fault!" Natsu shouted. I didn't try to block when he hurled a punch towards me. His fist collided with my left cheek and he dropped me to the ground. I spat out some blood and pressed my hand against the cut that'd opened up on my lip.

"You're right. It was my fault. I'm sorry, but I didn't intentionally hurt her. I would never hurt Lucy," I said, getting to my feet.

"Natsu, that was rash," Erza said, standing in between Natsu and myself.

"My head hurts a little," said a voice. I whirled around and saw that Lucy's eyes were slightly open. I grinned and winced as my lip started stinging again. Lucy sat up slowly, "Why are you bleeding?"

"No reason," I said, "I, uh, fell?"

"It's because Natsu punched him," Roawin said, swinging against an invisible opponent.

Lucy's eyes went wide, "You hit him!?"

"It really wasn't that big of a deal," I said. She didn't hear me.

"He knocked you out!" Natsu protested, "What was I supposed to do? Just let him get away with it?"

"He didn't knock me out! I passed out! There's a difference!"

"He said one of his spirits did it!"

"It's not his fault. Out of all people I know best that sometimes spirits don't listen very well…it wasn't his fault."

"You keep telling yourself that," Natsu growled and stalked out of the room.

"Sorry about that," Gray said, "He's not usually like this."

"I think he's threatened by your presence," Erza said.

"Huh?" I questioned. Threatened by me?

"He's always been the closest to Lucy and now that you're here, Lucy's perf—" Gray started. Erza clapped a hand over his mouth.

"We'll go talk to him. Lucy, you're ok?" Erza asked.

Lucy smiled and nodded, "I'm totally fine. My had doesn't even hurt anymore." Erza grinned and dragged Gray out of the room. The door shut gently behind them. I turned to Lucy and rubbed my neck anxiously.

"Look, I'm really sorry," I said, "I didn't mean for any of that to happen. Othos shouldn't have—"

"Hey, it's ok. I'm fine, alright?" she interrupted. I sat down on her bed. "Besides, as far as I see it, Natsu has caused you way more trouble that Othos did for me."

I laughed a little, "I can tell that he was just worried about you. Both times."

Lucy shrugged, "That's what friends are for, right? I just think he went a little too far with the whole 'worried about me' thing."

"I guess so," I said, "But something tells me that he does everything dramatically and ends it all with a flourish."

Lucy laughed, a loud and cheerful laugh that filled me up with relief and happiness at the same time. That's when I realized why her laugh made me so happy. I sounded similar to Abigail's. A heavy weight slammed down on my chest and my smile faded.

"Jacin?" Lucy asked. I stood up and cleared my throat.

"Would you mind looking after Roawin for a while? I, uh…I've got to go," I said and headed for the door. As soon as I'd connected their laughs, Lucy started to remind me of Abigail more and more. Her brown eyes, her smile…even her hands looked the same!

I wrenched the door open. "Jacin, what's wrong?" Lucy called after me. I slammed the door shut and realized that I hadn't looked at her at all as I left. She probably thought I was crazy or something. I didn't want her to think that…but it was too late now. I ran to the door of the guild, a few people calling out my name in concern. I slammed the doors open and took in a deep lungful of fresh air. I sprinted as fast as I could away from there. I couldn't go back…not yet. I had to calm my nerves before I faced Lucy again. Maybe I would explain it to her one day, but not today. I tried to shake off the memories, but they all flooded back.

_"Jacin? Where are you?" she called. I stifled a laugh. She was walked right below me and she didn't even know it. _

_ "Jacin!" she called, pausing directly underneath the tree branch I was perched on. I took a deep breath and counted to three. One. She looked to the left. Two. She looked to the right. Three. She looked up. I leaped off of the branch and plummeted towards her. I landed on top of her and was rolled to the ground. She laughed as we tumbled down the hillside. We slid to a stop. She was lying on top of me. _

_ "That was cruel," she said, still laughing. _

_ "That was genius," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. _

_ "You didn't need to jump on top of me, though," she said, her face getting closer by the second. _

_ "I didn't?" I questioned, staring into her eyes. _

_ Her face inched closer, "No, definitively not." _

_ "Definitively?"_

_ "Definitively," she whispered before her lips gently pressed against mine. I eased myself upright, out lips not parting as I repositioned myself. I pulled her close to me and she giggled. She pulled away and I kissed her nose quickly. She rested her head against my chest, "I wish we could stay like this forever."_

_ "We can," I replied. Our voices were hushed, the only sound coming from the rustling of the leaves in the autumn breeze. A few drifted gently to the forest floor. _

_ "That's impossible. Everything changes sometime," she whispered back. _

_ "It won't change if you marry me," I said. _

_ She looked up at me and smiled, "You're not serious, are you?"_

_ "Well, I mean, not today. Sometime in the future." _

_ She stared at me and then kissed me again. "Ok. Sometime," she whispered against my lips. _

_ I smiled and kissed her again. _

The memory stayed with me as I paused at one of the bridges. It was dark out, so I couldn't see my reflection in the murky water. I was breathing hard. I hid my face in my hands and shook my head. This wasn't the time to remember her. Abigail was gone…and she was never coming back. I felt a tear slide down my face and angrily wiped it away. I took a shaky breath and squeezed my hands into fists. I kept telling myself to get it together…to face reality, but something told me that I couldn't go back to Fairy Tail tonight. I needed time.

* * *

**A pretty long chapter for you guys. I hope you liked it. Yeah, the ending was a little depressing...sorry? Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought. Thanks. **

**OC List:**

**Jacin - Lucy's dream guy. Two years older than Lucy. Celestial wizard with both platinum and silver keys. Some troubled past that led to his little brother and himself living on their own. Looking to join Fairy Tail.**

**Roawin - Jacin's little brother. Four years old. Bubble magic. **

**Abigail - A girl that Jacin loved and lost. (You'll find out more eventually)**

* * *

**Jacin's Spirits:**

**Rouge - Platinum celestial spirit. Able to change her size at will.**

**Fleure - Silver celestial spirit. Flower magic. Is fond of Roawin.**

**Agwo, Fuegia, Terro, and Cilo - The four elemental spirits, (silver keys). **

**Venra, Shiea, and Exxos - The three platinum key fox spirits.**

**Mayla and Diedos - The twins, platinum key. **

**Grentha - The Grim Reaper, platinum key.**

**Lupiyah - The Wolf-Woman, platinum key. **

**Gallego - The Gearmaster, platinum key.**

**Crossman - Also called Cross. Nice and strict. Platinum key. **

**Brezza - The Strong Woman, who is pretty scary, (well, Jacin thinks so). Platinum key. **

**Othos - The Blindman. Caused Lucy to faint. Is actually blind, but able to 'see the truth'. Can read memories and thoughts. Special to Jacin because Othos was his first spirit. Kept around Jacin's neck on a necklace. Platinum key. **


	5. Lucy's Realization

~Lucy~

"What was that about?" I asked. I was as confused as I've ever been. I stared at the door that Jacin had disappeared behind. It'd scared me, honestly. One minute he was fine and the next he was gone.

"Jacin sometimes acts like that," Roawin replied.

"Is there any particular reason why?" Roawin stayed silent for a long time. He curled up next to me and hid his face. "Roawin?" I asked, willing my voice to be gentle and soft. I wanted to comfort him, though I didn't know why he had to be comforted.

"It's because of the day when everyone disappeared," he whimpered. That caught me off guard. Disappeared? I didn't want to further his suffering. I wondered if by 'disappeared' he meant died. I wondered whom it was that disappeared. I wondered if Jacin would come back or if he would be gone forever. My chest ached with worry and fear.

I shushed Roawin and let him fall asleep beside me. I tucked him in underneath of the same blankets that I was under. He clung to me as if he was afraid I was going to disappear too. I didn't know what Roawin and Jacin had gone through, but whatever it was it was definitely bad. That one word kept circling around my brain. _Disappeared, disappeared, disappeared_.

"Luce?" asked a voice. I looked up to see just enough of Natsu's head to make out his pink hair peeking from behind the doorway. I sighed.

"Come in, Natsu. Be quiet, though. Roawin is asleep," I whisper-yelled.

Natsu hesitantly stepped inside and gently shut the door behind him. He stared at his toes. Walking up to my bedside, he said, "I came here because…"

His voice trailed off. "Natsu, look at me," I said. He shyly looked up. "I'm not mad at you. I understand that you were just worried about me. Thanks for that."

His eyes lit up and he flashed me one of his trademark grins. Soon, however, his looked sobered up. "You're one of my best friends, and I don't like seeing you get hurt."

I smiled a little, "I know."

"And when I saw you lying here in the infirmary I just lost it."

"I know that, too."

"And I'm really sorry."

I reached out and took his hand, "I know." He squeezed my hand and I squeezed it back.

"Forgiven already? I was hoping that would last longer!" Gray said, pushing the door open violently so that it smacked against the wall. Natsu leapt forward and covered up his mouth, "Are you an idiot?"

"Aftimichiyuwudidit," Gray said, struggling to pry Natsu off of his face. I took that to mean 'last time I checked you were the idiot,' but I wasn't sure.

Natsu removed his hand and pointed to Roawin. Roawin, somehow, had managed to sleep through that debacle. I smiled and brushed some of Roawin's hair out of his eyes, mimicking his affectionate habit. Roawin grabbed onto my hand in his sleep and hugged it like a teddy bear.

"Oh, sorry," Gray said, plopping down on the foot of my bed, "Didn't see him there."

"Wait, if Roawin is here where's Jacin?" Natsu asked, sitting on the other side of my bed.

I frowned, "I have no idea. He just stormed out like a weirdo and left Roawin here with me."

"Is he coming back?" Natsu asked, "Because I hope he isn—"

Gray elbowed him in the rib cage and he doubled over, "If Roawin is here we know he'll come back. From what I've seen, he'd never leave his little brother for long."

"Thanks, Gray," I said. He'd eased my nerves with just a few words.

"Hey, I'm just telling it like it is," he said, standing up, "Anyway, I just wanted to check in on you…make sure you're ok."

"I'm completely fine. I feel normal," I said, shrugging. Roawin mumbled and gripped my arm tighter. I was starting to lose circulation, but that wasn't reason enough to ruin the moment; said moment was too adorable to ruin.

"Good. I'll get you a milkshake. Be right back, ok?" Gray said, heading for the door. I smiled.

"He thinks of everything," I said.

Natsu pouted, "I was about to do that."

"Sure you were…by the way, where's Erza?"

"She went on a job so that she could get your rent money. She said that you were low and then told us to stay and take care of you."

I sat up suddenly, "What?! Why did she do that? I feel horrible! I have to pay her back!"

"Lucy?" Roawin said. He was upright and rubbing his eyes.

"Roawin! I'm so sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok. Where's my big brother?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Um…he went for a walk?" I said, "He'll be back soon." I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want to make him cry either. I knew that Jacin would be back, and that's all that mattered.

"Natsu, would you take Roawin to the hall so that he can meet the rest of the guild?" I asked, "I'll be right behind you."

"Alright, but you should stay in bed," he said, staring me down.

"Natsu! I've told you a million times that I'm fine! Stop worrying," I said as Natsu scooped Roawin up.

"I don't care what you say. You're staying in bed until tomorrow."  
"You're being overprotective."

Natsu cracked a smile, "I know."

I glared at him, "Touché." My eyes followed him as he walked towards the door. He held Roawin with one strong arm and pried the door open with the other. He disappeared. _Great, now that word is stuck in my head again_. The worries sprung up all over again.

I stared at the ceiling, lacing my fingers together. I tried to stifle my worries by thinking about anything other than Jacin, but Jacin was always on my mind. I jumped out of my skin when I heard a knock on the window. It was dark out, so I couldn't see who it was. I watched the window as it slowly swung open. An eerie squeaking sound that I'd previously thought you only heard when you watched movie lacrima made my skin crawl. I stared into the darkness; my imagination ran wild and fabricated exactly what the horrid monster that emerged from that blackness would look like.

I held my breath and pressed my back against the wall anxiously. I flinched and squeaked simultaneously when the thing jumped into the room. I then proceeded to mentally slap myself repetitively under I figured I'd had enough. The thing standing on the ground was about six inches tall. A tiny flower popped off of the top of its stone head. It smiled at me and waved. When it leapt up onto my bed I realized that it was completely made out of stone and that moss was growing all over it. It waddled over to me and placed something on my lap. Within a few seconds it saluted me and disappeared once again into the night, the window squeaking again as it slammed shut.

I blinked a few times and then looked to my lap. It was a note. It looked like it was jotted down on a random piece of sorcerer weekly. Neat handwriting was printed over a ripped picture. I frowned when I realized that it was half of Mira's face. I turned to paper to the side so that I could read what was written on it.

**Lucy, sorry I ran out like that. **

**Maybe I'll explain everything to you one day. **

**I hope you don't think I'm crazy. **

**I won't be back until tomorrow morning, early. **

**I'm sorry to ask this of you, but could you**

**please look after Roawin until then?**

**I hope you feel well. I've sent Othos.**

**He'll come later tonight. **

**Sorry that I can't tell you yet,**

**but please don't ask. **

**It's painful. **

A tear slid down my cheek, but I didn't know why. I read the note over and over again, trying to understand every word. My mind whirled. It amazed me that a simple note could confuse me so much. I suppose, though, I wasn't really confused. Jacin and Roawin had a past. That's what I understood. Yet, at the same time, that's what I didn't understand.

"Luce, I've got your milk sha—" I looked up and saw Gray shut the door behind him. He walked forward and set the milk shake down on the small table beside my bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I instantly swiped the tears from my cheeks.

"I just don't know," I said, covering my face with my hands. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stifle my tears. It worked, for the most part. Gray wrapped his arms around me. I was grateful for the comfort.

"It has something to do with Jacin, doesn't it?" he asked.

I nodded against his chest, "How did you know."

"I've seen it before. You don't cry easily, Luce. When you do, you've got a good reason for it. Right now, I'm pretty sure I know what your reason it."

"What does that mean?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled down at me and patted my head.

"It's because you're in love," he said. I stared at him and straightened my back.

"Love?"

"With Jacin. I can see it. You change when you're around him. You probably don't even know it yourself, but you do."

"I do?"

"You do. Now, drink your milk shake. It'll make you feel better. Then you should get some rest. Natsu probably leaked the fact that Erza took on a job for you. If you want to pay her back, like I know you will, then you should build up your strength."

"How do you know I want to pay her back?" I asked, trying to sound suspicious. I crossed my arms and eyed him as he stood up. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Because I know you, Luce." I stared after him as he left the room. Gray was a great friend. It was nice having someone like him to cheer me up and bring me milk shakes when I really needed it. He was that friend who was there when I needed a friend. Then again, so was the rest of the guild.

"Lucy Heartfilia," said a voice. I jumped again. It seemed that I'd been doing a lot of that tonight.

"Othos?" I asked, clutching Jacin's note so tightly that it crumpled into a ball.

"I came early," he said, his feet tapping down gently as he dismounted the windowsill.

"Why are you here? I know Jacin sent you, but why?" I asked.

He knelt beside the bed and bowed his head, "I apologize for my actions, but you must understand that I only acted as such so that I could better protect my wizard."

"Your wizard?"

"My friend," he said, correcting himself. He stood and looked down at me, "I hope I didn't cause you any pain."

"It's alright. Really. Is Jacin alright?" I asked. Of course, every time I spoke I ended up speaking about Jacin. I thought about what Gray said. Maybe I always thought about him because I was in love with him. It made sense. My heart did a little dance and Othos raised an eyebrow over his blindfold.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah," I said, clearing my throat.

Othos smiled and nodded, "Jacin is alright…for the most part. His life isn't in danger. That's what you should be concerned about."

"I shouldn't be concerned about his difficult past? I shouldn't be concerned about the pain that he's in…even if that pain isn't physical? Are you saying that I just shouldn't care?"

"It would be better for you. I know that you love him, but I love him also. Granted, it is in a different way, but it's still similar. I know things that you don't. I know everything about you, also. I know that loving him will only cause you pain."

"You know, do you?" I practically shouted, "What do you know?"

"Everything, Lucy Heartfilia. I know that your mother is dead. I know that your father is dead also. I know what he did to you after you ran away and ended up joining Fairy Tail. I know that you, Lucky Lucy, are in love with Jacin. Most of all, however, I know that Jacin will never love you in return."

I couldn't breath. My chest hurt. Othos had told me exactly what I'd never wanted to hear. So soon after learning my own feelings, Othos had shattered my heart. Those words hurt more than I'd have ever imagined.

"W-Why?" I stuttered, choking on my own tears.

"Because he loves another. He's hurting and has been ever since he was young. I doubt that you could heal his wounds. I doubt you. If I didn't I would tell you everything. I would let you speak with him. I would let you understand him, truly. But that doubt is still there. I don't mean to be harsh with you. I don't mean to hurt you. I am simply saying these words, which I know are painful for you, because I want to save you from further harm."

I took a deep, shaky breath. Tears still fell down my face, "I…"

Othos leaned forward and touched my face. I felt warmth spread through the side of my face, "I can feel that you're hurting. I'm sorry."

"Can you also tell how angry I am? How horrified I am that you would say that? Can you tell that I, out of all people, am determined to help Jacin? I won't let him suffer. Because I love him. I won't let it go on."

"You will only hurt him more, Lucy," he said, removing his hand.

"No…I'll help him. If you tell me the truth, I'll help him. I don't want him to hurt."

"I cannot tell you the truth. It is not my truth to tell."

"Then I'll find out for myself. Now that I know that he's hurt, I'll help him."  
"He loves someone else."

"Then I'll find her and bring her back to him. I don't care how much I get hurt in the process. I _will _help Jacin."

"That's impossible."

"What is?"

"Enough. I've seen enough," he said, turning to leave again. His voice was gentle, "Perhaps I was wrong about you." I blinked and he was gone. I was left there lying in my bed with a thousand questions crushing what was left of my heart.

* * *

Othos has just left to apologize to Lucy. I'd told him to leave later, but he left anyway. He wasn't usually one to listen to me, so I wasn't surprised. I slumped down against the wall and sighed. I shoved my hands into my pockets and closed my eyes. I wasn't worried about Roawin. I knew that our new guild would take care of him no matter what. I'd sent that note to Lucy, though. I worried about that. I'd said too much. It would only raise more questions in her mind.

We'd agreed that we were going to go on a job together, too. I had to get back tomorrow. I couldn't just leave her hanging like that. She was probably that nicest girl I've ever met…or at least one of them. I felt guilty, though. I hadn't told her about anything. I couldn't. I was too afraid to do that. I was too afraid that she'd pity me. I didn't want pity. I didn't need it, either. Back home, after the incident, people stared at us with pity in their eyes. I didn't even know their names, and yet they pitied us. It was the very same pity that I didn't want to see in Lucy's eyes. Those brown eyes that reminded me so much of Abigail's…it hurt.

"Jacin," said Rouge. She was sitting on my shoulder. I raised my hand so that she could climb onto my palm. I set her down on the ground and watched her grow until she looked me right in the eye.

"Are you alright?" she asked, leaning her shoulder against mine.

"I'm ok. Just a little shaken up. I'm going back tomorrow, though."

"I know that it doesn't seem like it, but I really did like that girl. I'm glad you're not leaving Fairy Tail. It could be good for you to become friends with her…or more."

I shot her a glare, "Stop it, Rouge."

"I'm just saying. From what I saw, she was a great celestial wizard. She cared enough to try and find you and return us to you. She was kind. She could—"

"I said stop," I demanded. My voice was harsh and angry enough to silence Rouge. She shrunk back.

I sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't intend to ever love someone again. Not after Abigail."

"I understand. I just don't like seeing you like this. It makes me sad."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Jacin. I just hope that one day you'll be able to leave your past behind you. I know that you won't forget it, and you shouldn't. I just don't want you to hurt anymore. I want you to be happy."

"It's strange for you to speak so highly of someone."

"You mean the girl? I know that. I just want you to know that she's a good person. She's a good wizard, too."

"Thanks, but I already knew that."

"Of course you did…it's not hard to see."

"No," I said, smiling a little to myself, "It's not." I'd managed to smile even when I was surrounded by the dark thoughts that were all about Abigail. I'd smiled. And it was because of Lucy. That strange, blonde girl that I'd met not that long ago had made me smile. I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, but instead I just closed my eyes and let myself drift to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me your review!**

**OC List:**

**Jacin - Lucy's dream guy. Two years older than Lucy. Celestial wizard with both platinum and silver keys. Some troubled past that led to his little brother and himself living on their own. Looking to join Fairy Tail.**

**Roawin - Jacin's little brother. Four years old. Bubble magic.**

**Abigail - A girl that Jacin loved and lost. (You'll find out more eventually)**

* * *

**Jacin's Spirits:**

**Rouge - Platinum celestial spirit. Able to change her size at will.**

**Fleure - Silver celestial spirit. Flower magic. Is fond of Roawin.**

**Agwo, Fuegia, Terro, and Cilo - The four elemental spirits, (silver keys).**

**Venra, Shiea, and Exxos - The three platinum key fox spirits.**

**Mayla and Diedos - The twins, platinum key.**

**Grentha - The Grim Reaper, platinum key.**

**Lupiyah - The Wolf-Woman, platinum key.**

**Gallego - The Gearmaster, platinum key.**

**Crossman - Also called Cross. Nice and strict. Platinum key.**

**Brezza - The Strong Woman, who is pretty scary, (well, Jacin thinks so). Platinum key.**

**Othos - The Blindman. Caused Lucy to faint. Is actually blind, but able to 'see the truth'. Can read memories and thoughts. Special to Jacin because Othos was his first spirit. Kept around Jacin's neck on a necklace. Platinum key.**


	6. A Step Forward

~Lucy~

I rolled onto my side, "Roawin! Five more minutes!"

"Lucy! I want to go to the guild so that I can see my brother! I haven't seen him since yesterday!" Roawin whined.

I groaned and rolled back towards him. I frowned and opened one eye. He stared at me in anticipation. I counted to three in my head and then seized Roawin. He squealed as I tickled him. "Lucy! Stop it! I'm going to scream!" he shouted.

"No, don't scream! My landlady will think I'm murdering someone!" I shouted. I covered his mouth with my hand and he giggled. I sat upright and pulled him onto my lap. "So, you think your brother's at the guild already?"

"He never leaves me for more than sixteen hours," Roawin proudly stated.

"Sixteen? Is that so?" I asked. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and yawned widely. "Ugh…what time is it?"

"How should I know?" Roawin said. He bounded off of the bed and went to stand in front of the door. I watched him as he started to bounce up and down.

"Jeez, patience is a virtue, Roawin," I mumbled.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" he chanted. I smiled. Well, there was no stopping it now. If I didn't go within the next twenty seconds, I was pretty sure that he was going to go without me.

* * *

~Lucy~

The guild was a little emptier than usual, but I didn't mind it. A quiet guild was almost as good as a loud one. As soon as we stepped into the guild I caught side of Jacin. He was standing by the bar. His golden hair fell over his forehead and his blue eyes shone just like they always did. When he met my eyes I couldn't see a hint of the pain that I'd seen last night.

"Jacin!" Roawin yelled. The little kid ran alarmingly fast for such a small person and catapulted into his brother's arms.

"If I had been holding a drink when you came in, you'd be in big trouble," Jacin said. He smiled and hugged his brother tightly.

"Are you ok?" Roawin asked. Roawin's arms and legs were latched onto Jacin's body. I was pretty sure that if Jacin were to release his brother, Roawin would stay in the same position. I wondered if Jacin was having any difficulty breathing.

"I'm fine, buddy," Jacin said. I noticed a hint of sadness in his voice, but it vanished immediately, "Did you have fun with Lucy last night?"

"No! She snores!" Roawin said. I immediately protested.

"Hey, that's not true!" I walked up to them and couldn't hide my smile.

"Ok, that wasn't true. I like Lucy. She's nice," he said. I nodded.

"There you have the truth," I said.

"Thanks for taking care of him while I was gone," he said. He seemed the same as ever. I couldn't see a change in him at all. It was almost worse than it would have been if I could see the change. It meant that he was hurting on the inside and trying hard not to show it.

"Sure…anytime. He's a good kid," I said. I sat down at one of the stools, "So…about that job we were talking about." I wasn't sure if it would work, but I wanted to get closer to Jacin. Maybe I could convince him to trust me.

"Right, the job. Sounds good. Did you have anything in mind?" he asked.

I smiled and slammed a piece of paper down on the bar table. He peered down at it. "I picked it up last night. I figure you might be interested," I said.

"Thieves?" he questioned, "Doesn't sound that exciting…but it's an unusually high reward." He grinned, "That sounds like the perfect job. How'd you find this?"

"New jobs are posted right before Mira closes up at night so that she doesn't have to do it in the morning. I didn't get out of the infirmary until late because Natsu and Gray kept worrying about me, so I got first picks. That also means the highest reward." I pretended to shine my nails on my shirt and then blew on them. I smiled smugly, "It's all about strategy."

"She gives it way too much thought," Natsu said. He slung an arm over my shoulders. I shoved him off and he grinned, "Seriously, she does. I wonder how she manages to stay so poor."

"You shouldn't wonder! It's because you always eat all of my food and I always have to go back out and buy more. Ninety percent of my earnings go to your stomach!" I shouted. I mock punched him and he caught my fist in one hand.

"That's not true! Happy eats all of it. I swear," he protested. I frowned.

"Where is that little blue cat anyway?"

"Who knows…probably eating your food." Natsu dodged another punch.

"He wouldn't dare," I growled, "He knows that I'd whoop his ass if you weren't there to protect him…or I'd sick Aquarius on him."

"I can see that not ending well for you," Natsu pointed out.

I grimaced, "You're right…I feel like she'd hurt me more than she'd hurt Happy. Maybe I'd use Loki instead."

"That's a good idea…I've been feeling very ignored lately," Loki said.

I jumped, "I swear…ever since you've been able to jump between worlds on our own you appear at the weirdest times."

He wrapped his arms around me and I squirmed, "It's not weird. You were just talking about me."

"Will you leave if I promise to use your key on the job we're about to go on?" I grumbled. He didn't let go of me; instead, he remained quiet.

After a few moments he mumbled, "Fine." I felt the weight of his arms lift off of my shoulders as he returned to the spirit world.

"Natsu, can you go make sure that Happy isn't eating my food. If he does I won't have anything left for tonight."

"From what I hear you're going on a job anyway, but alright," Natsu said. He turned and then paused. He looked over his shoulder, "Next time go on a job with me, ok?"

I sighed, "Alright, Natsu. Now go. I don't want you to get to my house _after _Happy has eaten all of my food." Natsu nodded, a grin on his face as per usual. He disappeared out of the hall and I slumped against my chair.

"Wow…you're popular," Jacin said.

My eyes snapped open, "No! I'm not! Not like that! Wait, what?"

He laughed, "Calm down…I'm not judging. Also, that came out a little differently than it was supposed to." He stood up and set Roawin down on the ground, "I just meant that you seem to be friends with everyone."

"I guess you're right about that. Then again, everyone in Fairy Tail is friends with everyone else. It's not that much of a surprise."

He smiled at me as if he knew something I didn't, "It's different with you, though. People seem to be naturally drawn to you. I guess you just don't know your own charms." With that he turned away and started for the door. I stared after him.

"Don't know my own charms?" I questioned under my breath. _What does that even mean? _I followed after him.

"So, what's the plan? I don't really know my way around, so I'm trusting you to be my guide," he said. He shoved his hands in his pocket.

"You've never been to Magnolia before?" I asked. Somehow I wasn't surprised, though.

"Nope. This was our first time here!" Roawin chimed in.

"Oh," I said, "Well, we'll probably catch a train. It'll be a short trip, though. We don't have that far to go."

"Sounds goo—"

"Jaciiiin! You should have summoned me as soon as you got us back! You know that I missed you! But noooo! Instead you're summoning Fleure!" said a voice.

"Sorry?" he mumbled. The person that was hugging him tightly muffled his voice. She wasn't just hugging him, though. His face was wedged right between two very large…well, you get the idea. Let's just say I wasn't exactly ecstatic about our new companion.

"Mayla, I can't breath," Jacin choked. She immediately released him.

"Oh…sorry," she said shyly. I was suddenly aware of another spirit who'd joined our group. Him wrapping his arms around me caused my awareness.

"And who is this beautiful girl that you're with? I don't remember you introducing her to us!" he said. I squeaked. He was huge. Rippling muscles pinned me against his strong chest. Catlike eyes stared down at me and I didn't like the look those eyes were giving me.

"Diedos, let her go. That's Lucy. She's a member of Fairy Tail. Before you ask, no…she won't be your woman," Jacin said. Diedos reluctantly let go of me. When the two spirit, Mayla and Diedos, stood next to each other I realized that the looked eerily similar. They both had the same dark, catlike eyes and blond hair. Their most distinct features, however, were their ears, claws, and tails.

"Sorry, Lucy. These are the twins, Mayla and Diedos," Jacin said.

"Hi!" Mayla said. "Yeah…hi," Diedos said. He winked at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you, I suppose," I said.

"Did I hear someone call Lucy _THEIR _girl?" bellowed a voice. I groaned as Taurus popped out of the ground with the same flashy entrance he always had.

"Taurus, no! Stop! Go back!" I shouted. My words did nothing. Taurus was already on a roll and there was no stopping him now. He loomed over us and stomped his hooves.

"Lucy, is this guy bothering you?" Taurus demanded.

"No, he's not," I said, facepalming.

"Whoa…that guy has six nipples," Diedos said. I tried to hold my laugh and barely managed to. I looked over to Jacin and he was hiding his face in his hands. He was shaking slightly.

"Don't laugh, Jacin…it's not funny to laugh at other people's quirks," I said. I could barely get the words out without cracking up. Jacin shook harder.

When he took his hands away he was smiling widely, "I'm sorry! I can't hold it any longer!" He let out a laugh. Somehow I ended up laughing also.

"I'm going back," Taurus mumbled.

"Ok, Taurus! You should be proud, Taurus!" I said as he vanished.

"We're out, too. I only came here because Mayla wanted to. Unfortunately, wherever she goes I go too," Diedos said. "Six nipples," he muttered as the twins vanished. Jacin and I kept laughing for a while after they disappeared. I fell to my knees and clutched my sides.

"Oh my god. My stomach hurts now," I gasped.

Jacin wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes, "That was great."

"I don't get it," Roawin said.

That only got us laughing some more. When we were finally finished, Jacin pulled me to my feet again. He smiled at me, "Thanks, Lucy."

"For what?" I asked, massaging my sides.  
"It's been a long time since I've laughed like that," he said.

I smiled. Maybe this job was going to be more of a success than I'd predicted. "You're welcome," I said, "Now let's go. We should get there as soon as possible."

He smiled at me again, "Right." I turned away from him so that he wouldn't see the blush that was spreading quickly across my cheeks.

* * *

~Lucy~

"Who even are these people?" Jacin asked. We were back to back and surrounded by a circle of scary-looking, huge guys.

"I guess these are the bandits that we were looking for," I said.

"I guess we know why the reward was so high," he said.

"You mean because they're huge? Yeah, I guess that would be the most likely reason," I said, "But that doesn't mean that they're stronger than us."

"You couldn't be more right. Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess," I said. I gripped Loki's key and held it up.

"Then let's go!" Jacin shouted. I didn't wait for him to tell me to attack. I quickly summoned Loki.

"It took you longer than I'd expected," he said, appearing and sending a man flying in a matter of seconds. He turned to me and grinned, "It's been much too long, hasn't it?"

"Let's focus on the fight for now, alright?" I asked, "We can chat later." He smiled.

"No need to ask twice," he said. He turned back to the swarming crowd of huge guys, clocking one of them in the chin. I doubted that he would even have to use much magic against these guys. It seemed like the force of one punch was enough to knock most of them out. I took out my whip and started lashing out at random guys. It wasn't really strategic, but I figured it would be fine. It wasn't like we were up against very intelligent opponents. It seemed like using a strategy would be useless against them.

I glanced over to Jacin and saw a guy brandishing what looked like a club over his head. I immediately lashed out and took the guy out. Jacin whirled around and smiled at me, "Thanks!"

"I wasn't about to let him get you!" I shouted back.

"Lucy, duck!" he yelled. I threw myself to the ground and Jacin's sword flew towards my face. It embedded itself in a guy behind me and I rose to my feet again.

"Guess that makes us even!" I called.

"Guess so! Shiea, shadow shield! Venra, try and provide some cover! Exxos, you're with me!" Jacin yelled, turning back to his spirits. They all nodded and I watched as a wall of shadow wrapped itself around Jacin. A blinding flash of light caused me to turn away, and when it faded I saw Jacin and Exxos—well, I assumed the red fox spirit that was charging towards a particularly large man was Exxos—send the man flying. Jacin high fived Exxos and the other two, a white and black one, bounded up to them.

"Lucy, you may want to summon Aquarius now. It would be better to end this quickly!" Loki shouted. I turned back to him.

"Yeah, sorry," I said. I pulled out her key and then hesitated, "Wait, I don't have any water!"

"I'd find some quickly. There are so many of these guys. They may be easy to take out, but we're going to get tired eventually!" Loki shouted. He turned away from me and clasped his hands together. He stood straight and closed his eyes. I looked away, anticipating his use of Regulus Impact.

"Jacin, I need your help!" I shouted.

He finished fighting an unusually hairy man and nodded, "Anything."

"Can you summon Agwo?" I called. He immediately whipped out the key and, soon enough, the small dolphin-like spirit was squeaking and flying around the battlefield.

"Agwo, I need your help!" I shouted. The dolphin squeaked and hovered near me. I lifted Aquarius's key and plunged my arm into Agwo's side.

"Roawin! Get ready!" Jacin shouted.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" I shouted. An intimidating roar emanated from Aquarius as she appeared.

"Seriously, Lucy? After the Tower of Heaven I thought I told you that I never wanted to come popping out of another person!" she screamed.

I flinched back, "Sorry! I was desperate!" She raised her arms and water started gathering.

"I'll show you desperate!" she shouted.

"Oh, crap," I squeaked. Luckily yet strangely, I felt myself being lifted into the air and away from Aquarius's wrath.

"Don't freak out, Lucy! This is Roawin's magic!" Jacin called. I glanced to my left to see him floating in a bubble…a giant bubble. Roawin floated up beside him and waved happily.

"Hi, Lucy!" he said.

"I thought you were back at the inn!" I shouted in horror, "You could have been hurt!"

"I'm tougher than those guys!" he protested.

"He wasn't close enough. Don't worry, Lucy," Jacin said. I looked below me and watched as a giant wave swept all of the thieves away. I sighed in relief.

"I am so glad that I'm not down there right now," I said, "Oh, and sorry that I did that without warning you. Did you get your spirits out in time?"

"They're back at the spirit world already," he said with a smile. I nodded and slumped against the wall of the bubble…if you could call it that.

Aquarius looked up at me once the wave settled. She waved her fist angrily, "I'm going back to see my boyfriend! Next time I see you, Lucy…you're _so _going to get it!"

I shivered as she disappeared. "She sort of reminds me of Brezza," Jacin said, "Except for a little less scary."

I laughed, "I'm strangely not that excited to meet this spirit."

"Shh! She has eyes and ears everywhere," Jacin said.

I shut up, "Right…sorry."

"You're so mean to Brezza," Roawin said.

"I think you've got that backwards," Jacin said. We gently floated to the ground. The bubbles popped at the same time. Jacin and Roawin landed on their feet and I landed on my ass.

"Ow," I grunted.

"Practice makes perfect. You'll get it eventually," Jacin said, offering me a hand up. I took it gratefully and patted my rear end to remove all remaining dirt. Roawin ran off ahead.

"Time to collect our reward, right? I have to say, that was easier than I thought," he said. He walked off. When I didn't follow after him he stopped and turned to look at me.

"That's just because you've got strong spirits," I said.

"If I remember correctly it was Aquarius that finished them all off," he said. He walked back towards me, "What's up? Is something wrong?"

I looked up at him and stared into his strikingly blue eyes. I never could get enough of those. "I want you to know that you can tell me anything." That's it. I said it. I let out a breath I'd been holding as I built up the courage to say those words.

My breath caught when Jacin turned away from me, "I thought I told you not to ask." His voice was even. I couldn't detect any emotion coming from him.

"I didn't ask you anyth—"

"Lucy, I told you this. It's not something that I like to remember." He still didn't look at me.

"I just want to help y—"

I jumped back as he whirled towards me. His eyes were angry and his voice was loud, "Stop, Lucy! Now!"

I felt tears well up. He'd never shouted at me like this before. It was intimidating, but my chest didn't hurt because I was scared. It hurt because he was angry…because he didn't trust me. "I-I'm sorry," I whimpered. A tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away before it got far. He turned away from me, but not before I noticed a wall go up between us. I suddenly felt very far away from him. _How could I have been so stupid?_

Othos's words floating in my mind: _Jacin will never love you in return. _

I took a shaky breath. The rest of the trip was spent in suffocating silence.

Jacin was sitting quietly at the bar. He was reading a book. It was just another thing that I liked about him. Roawin was off somewhere playing with Natsu. The two had gotten very close in the past few days.

"You should stop staring at him and actually talk to him," Levy said.

"I can't. He hates me," I mumbled.

"He doesn't hate you! I don't know what happened between you two, but it definitively doesn't warrant three days without speaking with each other."

"I wouldn't know what to say. It's so awkward," I said.

"Just go talk to him!" Levy said. She pushed my back and I stumbled forward. I took a deep breath. I knew that I had to make him understand that I wasn't trying to hurt him. I figured there was only one way to do that. It wasn't ideal, but it might work. I walked up and sat beside him. He didn't look up. He stared at his book.

"You don't have to listen to me if you don't want to, but I'd like to tell you something…if that's alright," I said. He stayed quiet. I took another deep breath. "When I was little my mother passed away. I loved her a lot, and I miss her everyday. My father was a horrible man, so I ran away. When he found out I was in Fairy Tail he used a guild, Phantom Lord, to try and abduct me and destroy Fairy Tail at the same time. We never really made up after that. I went without seeing him for seven years…I lost those years of my life…and when I came back…" My voice had begun to shake, so I took a moment to regain my composure "…he was dead. He'd sent me a present every year that I was gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Jacin's eyes had stopped skimming the pages. He just stared at the book. He finally closed it and set it down, but he still wouldn't look at me. "I'm not telling you this because I want you to feel sorry for me. I'm telling you this because I want you to know that everyone has some darkness…some past that they carry around with him or her. Fairy Tail, everyone here, accepted my past—where I came from and what I've been through—without hesitation. I want you to know that they—_I_—would do the same for you. That's what I wanted to tell you. I'll go now. If you don't want to tell me, that's alright. We're all entitled to our secrets."

I stood up and walked away. His arm shot out and grasped my wrist. I froze. "Thank you, Lucy," he said quietly. I smiled as he released my arm. I didn't look at him once as I walked out of the hall. A warmth bath sounded pretty good right about now.

* * *

**So, yeah. Been a while, huh? Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, hope you liked my chapter and please leave me your review! Thanks and I love you all. :)**

**OC List:**

**Jacin - Lucy's dream guy. Two years older than Lucy. Celestial wizard with both platinum and silver keys. Some troubled past that led to his little brother and himself living on their own. Looking to join Fairy Tail.**

**Roawin - Jacin's little brother. Four years old. Bubble magic.**

**Abigail - A girl that Jacin loved and lost. (You'll find out more eventually)**

* * *

**Jacin's Spirits:**

**Rouge - Platinum celestial spirit. Able to change her size at will.**

**Fleure - Silver celestial spirit. Flower magic. Is fond of Roawin.**

**Agwo, Fuegia, Terro, and Cilo - The four elemental spirits, (silver keys).**

**Venra, Shiea, and Exxos - The three platinum key fox spirits.**

**Mayla and Diedos - The twins, platinum key.**

**Grentha - The Grim Reaper, platinum key.**

**Lupiyah - The Wolf-Woman, platinum key.**

**Gallego - The Gearmaster, platinum key.**

**Crossman - Also called Cross. Nice and strict. Platinum key.**

**Brezza - The Strong Woman, who is pretty scary, (well, Jacin thinks so). Platinum key.**

**Othos - The Blindman. Caused Lucy to faint. Is actually blind, but able to 'see the truth'. Can read memories and thoughts. Special to Jacin because Othos was his first spirit. Kept around Jacin's neck on a necklace. Platinum key.**


	7. Emotional Whirlwind

~Jacin~

"Isn't this breaking and entering?" I pointed out. Natsu just smiled at me.

"It's not breaking and entering if the occupant is your best friend," Natsu said quietly.

"Really? It's not? Then why are we sneaking around?" I drawled. Natsu just shushed me. He then proceeded to put his two pointer fingers together, furrow his eyebrows, wrap his scarf around his head, and whisper, "Ninjaaaa."

I fought the urge to slap him.

"Ninjaaaa," shadowed another voice. I glanced behind me and saw that Roawin was doing that same.

"Roawin, what are you doing? You don't have to act dumb just because Natsu is doing it," I scolded. Roawin looked up at me.

"But it's fun," he said innocently. His big, blue eyes blinked up at me hopefully. I sighed and nodded, "Just…do the ninja thing. I don't care anymore."

"Come, Roawin. We must infiltrate the high-security fortress that is Lucy's apartment," Natsu hissed.

"And we must do it…ninja style!" Roawin said. I watched the pair as they slowly snuck towards the door. I sighed and strode past them.

I swung the door open saying, "Sorry, Lucy. These two idiots wanted to invade your house." Well, that's what I would have said if my face hadn't been slammed into the wall with enough force to break something. That something could have been my face or the wall, I wasn't quite sure. I groaned in pain and slumped against the door.

"Did you just yell 'Lucy kick'?" I questioned.

"Jacin!" Lucy yelled.

"Who were you expecting?" I asked. And then on second thought, "Oh, so when you yelled out 'I have you now, Natsu' you assumed I was said idiotic ninja?"  
I kept my eyes closed but felt her hand gently touch my cheek, "Yeah, I'm sorry. He breaks in all the time and I thought you were him. Are you ok?"

I nodded and pulled myself upright, "Does he really do this a lot?"

"Unfortunately," she grumbled.

"That's an invasion of privacy," I said. I cracked my eyes open and saw something I wasn't expecting. There Lucy was, crouching beside me and staring at me. Her hair was damp which caused it to be a darker color than it is when its dry. There was one other difference about her: she was wearing only a towel. My eyes went wide and I clapped a hand over my eyes, "Sorry!"

There was a moment of silence as she tried to figure out what I was apologizing for. When she did realize, well…she screamed. I tried to stumble out of the room with my eyes closed, but instead slammed by head on the door. Had she closed it? I yelled out.

"That was _so _not ninja," said Natsu. I kept my eyes closed. "What are you doing on the floor?" he asked.

"Oh! Can I get on the floor too?" Roawin asked.

"What are you doing, Natsu? Get out!" Lucy yelled.

"I don't see why I should," he replied.

"Because she's wearing a towel!" I shouted, my hand still over my eyes.

"What he said!" Lucy shouted.

"Why should I care?" Natsu asked. Something about him was pissing me off…maybe it was his stupidity.

"You asked for this, Natsu," Lucy said. Those words were followed by another 'Lucy kick' and the sound of an unconscious body thunking to the floor. There was a silence.

"Is Natsu ok?" Roawin asked, breaking said silence.

"Stay right there, Jacin. I'll be right back," she said. I heard a series of footsteps and then a door shutting. I dared to open my eyes. Natsu lay on his stomach beside me, his face hidden by the floor. Roawin was sitting proudly on top of him, "Natsu's dead."

I laughed and put a hand on his head, "We should congratulate Lucy when she comes back out." I got to my feet and brushed off my pants.

"Sorry about that," Lucy said as she reentered the room. She was now fully clothed and looked incredibly embarrassed. I smiled in an attempt to ease her nerves a bit.

"It's no problem. Besides, I should be the one who's apologizing. I did barge in. Granted, it wasn't my idea," I said. Roawin wrapped himself around my leg.

"Natsu said that we should do ninja style," Roawin said.

"Yeah, I figured that," Lucy said as she walked up to where Natsu lay. She flipped him over with her foot and his arm flopped onto his chest. She leaned over him, "Do you think you could help me?"

"With what?" I questioned.

She sighed, "I can't just leave him on the floor. He usually doesn't wake up for a while. That would be cruel."

I laughed, "You sure are a sweet girl, aren't you? I can't say no to you." I detached Roawin from my leg and leaned down next to Natsu. I grunted as I heaved him over my shoulder. I walked over to her bed and threw him down. He bounced yet didn't wake up. I then turned to sit down in a nearby chair. Lucy sat on her bed beside Natsu's unconscious body.

"So why did you come here exactly?" she asked.

"I'm really not sure," I breathed.

"Because we missed you!" Roawin said. He hopped up onto the bed beside Lucy and curled up in her lap. I smiled at how much Roawin had grown to love Lucy.

Lucy smiled softly, her own affection shining in her brown eyes, "I missed you too, Roawin."

"Roawin perked up, "Really?"

"Yeah, because without you here who else would I tickle?" she asked. Roawin's eyes went wide moments before Lucy started tickling him. He squealed and laughed. I watched the two together. When Lucy ceased her tickle assault, Roawin was panting and laughing. Lucy was smiling giddily. I couldn't stop staring at Lucy, but I wasn't sure why.

Lucy caught me staring, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I leaned forward, "Like what?"

"I don't know…like _that_."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

She paused for a moment to think, "No." I grinned at her reply and stood.

"I apologize again for the intrusion, but we should go. It's pretty late. I was practically dragged here by Roawin," I said. I saw a spark of sadness in Lucy's eyes. I realized what I'd just said, "Not that I was against seeing you, I just though it would be unreasonable to come here so late." She looked grateful.

"You don't have to go yet if you don't want," she said, "Besides, it's not like I can go to sleep with Natsu here." I yawned but smiled. I sat back down.

"I guess I can keep you company for a while, then," I said.

* * *

~Lucy~

I watched as Jacin's eyelids drooped. "Jacin?" I asked.

"Mmm," was his only response. I decided to stop bothering him. He seemed exhausted. I wasn't sure what had happened in the time he'd been gone, or what his absence even meant, but I'd hoped that my words had eased his worries a bit. He had thanked me for them, after all.

I sat and watched him. It was quiet and the room was dark. Roawin slept quietly beside Natsu. I couldn't help but smile at tiny Roawin curled up in the crook of Natsu's strong arm. It was a comical sight. I soon turned back to Jacin, though. His head was slumped against his shoulder and he wore a peaceful expression on his face. I sighed and lay down on my bed, gazing at him steadily.

My mind began to wander as I stared at him. It occurred to me briefly that it was sort of strange that I was watching him sleep, but the thought slipped from my mind immediately. I began to think about…well, him. I hadn't met him that long ago and I still felt this way. It struck me that it seemed a little fast, but I didn't doubt him or myself. I didn't have room for doubt in my heart.

I fell asleep just like that, comforted by my certainty.

* * *

~Lucy~

I awoke to a rather loud and lengthy groan. My eyes snapped open and I bolted upright, looking around me. Honestly, I was ready to Lucy chop the first thing that moved. I wasn't used to waking up with people in my apartment, especially not three of the most important people in my life. Natsu was still passed out on the bed, but he was lying on his stomach. He let out little snores as his chest rose and fell. Roawin was also still fast asleep and looked like he was about to tumble off of my bed. I gently pulled him farther onto the mattress so that his head no longer dangled off of the side. I found myself wondering how he'd managed to maintain his comatose state in such a position.

"Did I really fall asleep here?" asked a voice. I turned and saw that Jacin's eyes were open. He was rubbing his neck. He caught my questioning stare, "My neck is sore. I guess passing out in this chair wasn't a good move."

"I guess so," I said. I couldn't help but notice the soft light that shone in through my window, casting a warm glow over his face and making his blond hair glow gold.

"Sorry about that, by the way. I didn't mean to fall asleep," he said. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head as he rid himself of the remaining sleepiness. As he stretched, though, I caught a glimpse of his well-defined stomach lines as his shirt stretched tightly over his strong chest. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and couldn't stop staring. When he lowered his arms I felt disappointed, secretly wishing that I could have seen more.

"Don't worry about it," I said, picking up where we'd left off, "I'm used to intrusions. Besides, yours was a very pleasant one."

He smiled and my heart fluttered. I wasn't used to this. Was this sickness that I had worse than it had been yesterday? "Thanks. It was nice talking to someone for a change." He reached up and his fingers glided through his soft-looking hair. He winced.

"What?" I asked. That's when I noticed it. "Oh, no. Did I do that?"

"Wait, do what?" he asked. He reached up and touched his forehead; his fingers lightly pressing against the big, purplish bump on his forehead. He winced and pulled his hand away. "That hurts."

"I can tell," I said as I stepped closer, "Turn your head." He complied and I tilted his head to the side. I, gently as I could, slid my fingers down the side of his face. I didn't want to hurt him. I'd already done enough damage when I kicked him in the head yesterday.

"Actually I think this is from when I slammed my face on the door," he said and smiled slightly.

"You're just trying to ease my guilt," I mumbled, examining his injury.

"Ow!" he cried out.

"Oh, sorry!" I said, withdrawing my hand. He smiled and took my hand, bringing it back to the side of his face.

"I was just kidding. That didn't hurt at all. Actually I'd appreciate the professionally opinion on whether or not I have brain damage," he jested.

I jokingly slapped his arm, "You're such a jerk."

"You don't mean that," he said, pouting.

"Of course I don't," I replied. He stared at me and didn't stop. I suddenly became aware of how close we were. I fought a blush as I fled from the room, "I'm going to go get some ice for you." I felt his eyes on me even as I left the room. Sure enough, when I came back, he was staring at me.

"Stop looking at me like that," I said as I placed the ice against his forehead. He blinked.

"Like what?"

"Like…that," I said quietly, "You know what I'm talking abou…" My voice trailed off as I lost myself in his eyes. His was looking directly at me, not at anyone else. It was the first time I felt destroyed and rebuilt by a single look. I half-expected my knees to go weak. Yeah, it had definitely gotten worse since yesterday. Suddenly, though, I had no control over my body. His proximity, his intoxicating scent, and his mesmerizing stare…it was all too much for me. I leaned forward without thinking.

His lips were soft, but I'd expected that. I can't say that I hadn't daydreamed about kissing him many times before. It's embarrassing but true. I hadn't imagined anything like this, though. I was enveloped in his warmth and every one of my senses were tuned to him. Eventually, they all blurred together. I lost myself and was completely unsure about what I was doing. The one thing I _was _completely sure of was a painful and horrifying fact: he wasn't kissing me back. Soon enough I felt his strong hands on my shoulders and he shoved me away. There was no way I could fight the blush this time.

"S-Sorry," I stuttered, "I don't know what I was—"

"Lucy, you have to stop," he said sternly. His previously encouraging gaze was now cold and heartless. He stared at me as if he were willing me to understand. As if I hadn't heard it the first time he repeated himself, "You have to stop this."

"Stop what?" I hissed. I had to keep my voice down for fear of waking Roawin and Natsu who were still fast asleep.

He hesitated, searching for his words, "_This_." I was disappointed by his answer.

"If you mean having feelings for you…then you're out of luck. That isn't something that I can just turn off!" I felt pain in my chest but ignored it. I wasn't going to back down. I had to be strong, both for my sake and for Jacin's. I wouldn't let him be alone anymore, no matter how hard he fought against me.

"Lucy, I like you," he said, "…but I don't want to hurt you."

He looked guilty, which only made me angrier, "You're such an idiot, Jacin. I know two things. The first is that you're a lonely person. You're always alone and you never _truly _let anyone in." His eyes went wide and he took a step back. It seemed that my words had really struck him hard. Good. "The second is that there is no way that I can ever stop these feelings! I know that you don't want me to be with you or to break through that stupid wall of yours, but I _will_. I won't let you be alone anymore!"

He stared at me, shock in his eyes. I felt a lump form in my throat as his eyes grew dark and narrowed. His voice was menacing when he next spoke, "You don't know what I've been through, Lucy Heartfilia. You think losing your father was bad enough? Losing your mother? I lost my entire family, my friends, every single person I knew or had even met. You want to know why? There was no reason. It was senseless. That doesn't make it any less painful. Sometimes I ask myself: why did I survive when they didn't?"

I saw in his eyes that by 'they' he meant 'she'. I saw how he missed that girl, the one he was in love with. "If you get close to me, you'll be hurt too. I don't want that and I don't want _you_," he growled. With that he scooped up Roawin who was shocked awake and slammed the door on his way on. The pack of ice slid from my hand and fell to the ground. With that all my strength left me, the façade of fearlessness slipping sway. I felt to the ground and doubled over on myself. Violent sobs wracked my body. Tears poured down my cheeks and fell, splashing against my knees and pooling in the palms of my hands.

I was alone and scared. What had I just done? Had I ruined my chance to save him, to help him? Was it even possible for me to do that? I felt insecure and hopeless. The image of him glared at me kept flashing behind my eyes. "Luce," said a gentle voice. Arms gently wrapped around me and pulled me close.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked. I buried my face in his chest and my tears slid down his chest. He strokes my hair and rocked me back and forth.

"I-I'm so s-stupid," I cried.

"Hey, you're not stupid. Don't say that," he said softly. His arms strangely comforted me.

"B-but I am, Natsu," I squeaked.

"I'm the stupid one here," he said. He kissed the top of my head, "Stop worrying. Whatever you did, there's always a way to fix it."

"I don't know about that," I said. My tears kept falling quickly, but at least I wasn't shaking anymore.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia. Is there anything you can't do?" he asked. I looked up at him and wiped my eyes. I pulled away from him and his arms fell to his sides. I felt strangely cold.

"I just feel…hurt? No, it's more like I feel afraid…_useless_," I said.

A pained look showed up in his eyes and he reached for me. He pulled me onto his lap and held me tightly. He didn't say anything this time. Strangely, though, I didn't need his words to comfort me. His presence alone was enough to ease my worries. I closed my eyes and sunk into his chest, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," he said quietly.

"Thanks."

"That's better."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, I did. I have plans...big plans. Muhahaha...ok, so that was a little strange. Anyways, I figured you guys already knew how strange I am. And now onto the main event. I guess my unending ego, (actually, I know I'm not that great), leads me to refer to this as the main event. Anyways, I would absolutely love it if you, my wonderful readers, would be so charitable as to leave me a review. They mean a lot to me and I love them. **

**IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
I know in this chapter we get to have an awesome bonding moment with Natsu. My question is as follows: do you want this story to evolve into a love triangle between the three or stay as strictly Lucy x Jacin? I personally could care less, but its up to you guys. Leave me your answer in a review or PM me. Either is fine. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next installment. (Yeah, I just wanted to use that word)**

**OC List:**

**Jacin - Lucy's dream guy. Two years older than Lucy. Celestial wizard with both platinum and silver keys. Some troubled past that led to his little brother and himself living on their own. Looking to join Fairy Tail.**

**Roawin - Jacin's little brother. Four years old. Bubble magic.**

**Abigail - A girl that Jacin loved and lost. (You'll find out more eventually)**

* * *

**Jacin's Spirits:**

**Rouge - Platinum celestial spirit. Able to change her size at will.**

**Fleure - Silver celestial spirit. Flower magic. Is fond of Roawin.**

**Agwo, Fuegia, Terro, and Cilo - The four elemental spirits, (silver keys).**

**Venra, Shiea, and Exxos - The three platinum key fox spirits.**

**Mayla and Diedos - The twins, platinum key.**

**Grentha - The Grim Reaper, platinum key.**

**Lupiyah - The Wolf-Woman, platinum key.**

**Gallego - The Gearmaster, platinum key.**

**Crossman - Also called Cross. Nice and strict. Platinum key.**

**Brezza - The Strong Woman, who is pretty scary, (well, Jacin thinks so). Platinum key.**

**Othos - The Blindman. Caused Lucy to faint. Is actually blind, but able to 'see the truth'. Can read memories and thoughts. Special to Jacin because Othos was his first spirit. Kept around Jacin's neck on a necklace. Platinum key.**


	8. Aftereffects

**I feel like its been forever! *sob* I'm sorry! T^T Anyway, sorry again and please read on. This is sort of a filler chapter, (I'm not sure why it took me so long), so sorry if not much happens. The next chapter, though. It's going to be exciting! I already have it planned out. Is it bad to get really excited because of your own story?**

* * *

~Abigail~

It was dark out and it had been for a while. Luckily for me, though, there was a full moon out tonight. I could see well enough by the moonlight to make my way through the alleyways. I hadn't seen anyone else out, which was good. I didn't need anyone asking me why I was out and about in the middle of the night. There was only one person who needed to know why and I would get to him soon enough.

I ran quickly, surefooted and swift. I leapt over obstacles that would have blocked someone who was less agile than I was. Soon enough I spotted his house. It was small, but homey. I loved it there. I loved his family, too. They were always so kind to me. His parents had just had another child, also. Sometimes they would let me hold him. The best thing about his house, though, was that he was always there.

I glanced around to check if anyone else was in the streets. For a brief moment I thought I saw a shadow move in the darkness, but I soon realized that it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. I stepped out of the shadows and strode towards his house. My plan was to throw a pebble against his window. He'd surely hear me then. Little did I know that I'd never get a chance to do that. I'd never get a chance to tell him.

I heard thundering hooves in the distance. I froze and turned to my left. The first thing I was aware of was the faint hint of smoke that reached my nose. The second was the glow in the distance. The third was the man who was riding towards me. His face was covered in dark cloth and he carried a black sword. His horse was dark as the shadows that surrounded us. I could have sworn that its eyes were glowing a terrifying red.

I screamed. I would have run, but I couldn't force my legs to move. I stood there, screaming and hoping against hope that someone would save me from the monster that was charging towards me. Tears slid down my cheeks and I fell on my back. The horse skidded to a stop next to me and let out a terrifying screeching sound. Its hooves barely missed my head as they pounded against the cobblestones. I lay there, staring up at the man. A pair of red eyes stared back at me. He slowly unwrapped the cloth covering his face and I was able to see the rest of his face. Long, dark hair fell down his shoulders. He was somewhat handsome, but in a terrifying way. He smirked and I caught sight of a small scar on the left side of his mouth.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing here with these idiotic country fools?" he questioned. His voice wasn't out of the ordinary, but the way he said those words made me shiver. He sounded young. I would guess him to be about my age. His dark hair fell over one eye as he leapt from his horse. He knelt down beside me and stretched out his arm to touch me. I slapped his hand away and he looked surprised.

"What? No one's ever denied you anything before?" I spat.

He stared at me, shocked. Soon, his lips curled into a smile, "You're interesting."

"Get away from me, you bastard!" I shouted. He grabbed me and held me tightly. I struggled against him, but it was no use. He was much stronger than I was. I didn't care, though. I kept fighting.

"Stop or I'll kill you," he hissed into my ear. I felt his sickeningly hot breath creep down my neck along with the cold metal of his knife against my throat. I froze. He slowly ran his cold fingers down the side of my face and caressed my hair. He inhaled my sent and I whimpered.

Suddenly he bellowed and was ripped away from me. I immediately crawled away, desperately trying to distance myself from him. Hands grabbed onto me and I screamed against, attempting to free myself of them. Hot tears continued to fall.

"Abigail!" shouted a voice. I froze. I knew that voice. I turned around and realized that I was looking into Jacin's blue eyes. I fell against him and sobbed. He held me protectively and whispered over and over into my ear that I was safe, that he wouldn't let anyone get me. I leaned up and kissed him passionately. It was a rough and violent kiss and he kissed me back just as hungrily.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in between kisses.

"It's alright," I replied, "I'm just glad you're here."

"I should have been here sooner. Did he do anything to you? I'll kill him," he said, his fury showing in his voice.

I held his face, "I'm fine, Jacin. Don't kill anyone. We need to help the others. There are more of them. Look," I said, pointing to the sky. Smoke was billowing over the town and sparks were flying upwards. The glow was brighter than it had been before. I glanced behind me at the unconscious man as Jacin pulled me to my feet.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked.

"My family is fine," he replied. I hid my face in his chest and he held me. We stood there for a while in silence. I closed my eyes and relished in his proximity.

I released him and took a step back. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "I came here to tell you that—"

Jacin's eyes went wide. I stared at him in disbelief. I just stood there numbly. Jacin's face contorted in anger and fear. I didn't feel anything other than the unending love that I had for him. "Jacin," I said quietly before I fell. I heard a sickening crunch as the blade slid out of my back. The man stood over me with a cruel grin, "Silly girl."

I shivered and felt my fingers start to tingle. I coughed and tasted iron. "Abigail!" Jacin screamed. He rushed to my side and pressed his hands to my stomach. It was too late, though. There was no way he could stop me from bleeding. I was dying. I reached up and put my hand on his cheek, "Jacin, I love you." Tears slid down my face, "And I'm sorry."

"No! Don't say you're sorry! I won't forgive you if you die!" he shouted. He held me tightly and hovered over me. He looked horrified and hopeless.

"Please, I want you to be smiling the last time I see you," I said. With that my eyes faded and slid shut. I heard noises of a struggle. I was faintly aware of cold arms wrapping around me. That was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

~Lucy~

I peeked out shyly from behind my eyelashes. Luckily, Natsu was still fast asleep. I exhaled softly and opened my eyes wider. Truth be told, I was wide-awake. Even though _I _was fully conscious, clearly _Natsu _was still half-dead. Somehow last night we'd ended up falling asleep together. I guess I'd been so tired out after crying that I just passed out and then Natsu, being the wonderful best friend that he was, decided I'd be better off if he stayed by my side. I doubted he would ever want to leave me alone when I felt like this.

Like this…what exactly was this? It's hard to describe how I felt. It was sort of like a constant ache in my chest. When I started to really think about Jacin, about what he'd said to me last night, a lump formed in my throat. My eyes stung but I determinedly held the tears back. I scooted closer to Natsu and his my face in his chest. He mumbled something, but remained asleep.

He rolled over and his arm fell over me. My body stopped trembling and I took a deep breath. I felt safe in his arms. I knew that he would protect me. Part of the problem, though, was that I didn't want to have to be protected. I didn't want Jacin to lash out at me like he had. It hurt. I hated it. I inhaled deeply and, strangely, smelt something that resembled campfire smoke coupled with the smell of a forest. Natsu had his own smell and somehow it, too, comforted me.

Natsu's arm suddenly moved and his hand came to rest on the side of my head. He brushed some of my hair out of my eyes and didn't stop stroking my hair. "You alright?" he whispered.

I nodded weakly, "I can't stay sad forever, right?"  
"I don't think you could if you tried," he said with a smile. His eyes were still closed and his head still lay on the pillow.

"You're so weird," I mumbled, curling up in his arms. He hugged me in return.

"I am, am I?" he questioned.

"You always know just what to say," I said, "And you can always cheer me up, even if I've just been harshly rejected."

Natsu stiffened, "Speaking of that, do you want to skip going to the guild today?"

I sighed, "No. I don't want him to know that his words felt similar to being stabbed in the heart repeatedly. I should still go."

Natsu smiled, "I figured you'd say that."

I sighed, "I still feel…" My voice trailed off. I didn't want Natsu to know how afraid I was. I didn't want my best friend, who was always so brave and strong, to know that I was the exact opposite.

"You feel what, Luce?" he asked, sitting up. He looked down at me and noticed how hesitant I was. His look softened and his took my hand, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I smiled as his thumb stroked the back of my hand, "Yeah, I know." Just like that all my worries about the matter were alleviated.

"Then tell me what's on your mind," he said. I sat up and tucked my legs under each other.

"I'm scared," I said quietly.

"Of what?" he asked softly. He held both of my hands to comfort me as I spoke.

"I'm scared to see him again," I said, looking down, "I don't want him to look at me again like he did last night. Even worse, I don't want him to just ignore me. That would hurt more. But that's not it. I'm afraid _for _him. He's so scarred…so broken. I'm scared that he'll stay that way forever." Silent tears had begun to fall as I spoke those words. Natsu released one of my hands and tipped my chin up, forcing me to look at him. I tried to look away, but he wouldn't let me.

"Lucy Heartfilia," he said, "Don't be afraid of him. You're stronger than that. But you're not just strong; you're compassionate and caring. The fact that you still care about him, still love him, even after what he said to you…" his eyes darkened, "I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it. Still, I admire you for it."

"Admire me?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm also angry. More like furious. I don't want you to go back to him, to let him string you along more. Thinking about that…it makes me hate him even more than I already do." I saw a fire in his eyes. It was the same fire that I'd seen when I'd been kidnapped, when I'd almost died. He wanted to protect me, and anything that would hurt me made him furious.

"Natsu," I said softly, placing a hand on his chest to calm him down. I felt the rhythmic beat and gained strength from it. "Don't be angry. He doesn't deserve it. He didn't mean it." I felt like, by saying those words, I was trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince Natsu.

He narrowed his eyes in defeat, "I can't promise that…"

"Natsu," I said, a warning in my voice, "If you hurt him I won't forgive you." Apparently I'd read his mind because the next thing I knew he was arguing with me.

"I can't just let him say those things to you and get away with it! He deserves to be—"

"Natsu!" I shouted. He fell silent and stared at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down, "Just…don't, ok? I can't just stop loving him in one night no matter what he said to me." He stared at me for a moment and then slowly nodded in consent.

"I just don't want you to be hurt any more than you already have," he said quietly.

I smiled and got to my feet, placing a hand on either of his shoulders, "I'll be ok. You'll see, Natsu. Aren't I always?"

"I guess," he said skeptically.

I frowned, "Let's just go, ok?" I didn't really know what I was going to say. There was one thing I was sure of, though. I was determined. I wouldn't give up. This wasn't over yet. I was terrified, but I promised myself that I wouldn't let him suffer.

* * *

~Jacin~

There were people bustling around the guild. Various members shouted occasionally. Others just sat quietly and consumed alcohol. Somehow, even though it was the exact opposite, the guild seemed empty. Whenever someone opened the doors of the guild to join the rest of the members my heart would skip a beat and I'd feel something strange in my chest. I was a bit afraid, I suppose. Every time someone walked through those doors I knew that it could have been Lucy.

I didn't want to face her. I'd said something so horrible to her. I couldn't help it, though. I'd just gotten so angry. She'd kissed me. I was utterly shocked. I didn't know what to do. Then I realized something. I'd liked it. That fact made so many emotions well up inside of me. Shock, fear, anger…and something else. The reason I was angry was so confusing. I was angry because…I felt like I'd betrayed Abigail. Abigail had died because I couldn't help her. I'd told myself, when I lost her, that I wouldn't let her memory go. Somehow, though, that promise suddenly seemed a bit less important. Even doubting my loyalty to Abigail for a moment stung, and now I felt something else. Regret. Guilt.

The doors opened and those very same emotions welled up inside of me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I knew for sure that it was Lucy who had just walked through that door. I didn't doubt that she would show up. She was a strong person, far stronger than I'd ever be. What I'd said to her, however horrible it was, wouldn't stop her from facing me. I clenched my jaw. I knew that I had no right to do this, to feel like a victim. _I _was the one that hurt her, and _I _was the one who was going to suffer because of it. I wouldn't blame her if she hit me.

"Mira! How are you today?" called Lucy's voice. I knew she was smiling because I could hear it in her voice. I didn't dare turn around. I know this sounds like I'm acting as a martyr, but I felt that I didn't even have the right to see her smiling.

"I'm excellent. And you, Lucy?" Mira asked.

Lucy hesitated, "I've had better days, but I'm alright."

Mira suddenly sounded concerned, "Something's troubling you?"

The smile was back, "Nothing that I can't handle."

"There's an awful lot that you can handle, Lucy. If you need my help with anything, just tell me," Mira said. I could have sworn that I felt Lucy's eyes on my back. She was definitely glaring at me. That was good. I deserved to be glared at. I turned around in my seat to see that glare; I wanted her to know that I acknowledged myself as the villain. I met her eyes and she stared at me. Her eyes were calm and her gaze was steady. I couldn't detect any hostility. That made me feel worse. I wanted her to get mad. I wanted her to hate me. That's what I deserved. But…did I really want that? I suppose that I was so afraid to see her because I hadn't wanted to see the glare. I hadn't wanted to feel the pain in my chest that I knew would come with her hatred. I was torn.

After a few moments of staring, someone else joined her. She looked away. Natsu stood beside her and draped his arms over her shoulders. I felt a pang in my chest. It bothered me that he was with her…that they were so close.

"I kept Luce company last night. She's fine," Natsu said with a grin. That seemed to ease Mira's worries. I clenched my fist and narrowed my eyes.

"Shut up, Natsu," Lucy jested.

"You would have been lonely without me. Admit it," Natsu chimed. He rested his head on her shoulder and she smiled.

"Damnit," I breathed and crossed my arms. Why had I done that? If I was just going to regret it this much, why had I said those things? And the things I'd said…they were horrible. Why hadn't I just accepted it? No, I couldn't accept it. I wanted to stop arguing with myself, but I couldn't.

I stared at the ground and mumbled to myself. This wasn't ok. I didn't know what to do, though. Should I tell her the truth? Could I trust her with that? The weight of what I had to tell her might crush her. I didn't want that. But…she'd told me the truth. Even though it hurt her, she'd told me about her painful past. Was it only fair for me to repay her with my story?

"Jacin," said a voice. It was emotionless rather than bright and cheerful as it usually was, but I was still able to immediately recognize it. Every muscle tensed and I closed my eyes. "Jacin," she said again.

I raised my head but kept my eyes closed. Slowly, slowly I opened them. She was so close to me, only a foot away, and she was staring at me just as she had before. My heart pounded and it felt like a knife was stabbing into my chest. I furrowed my brow and looked away. I couldn't look at her. I felt her gentle fingers on my chin, turning my head back towards her. I resisted and then gave it.

She stared into my eyes and I couldn't look away. Her brown eyes bore into mine and I was mesmerized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

My jaw dropped. Sorry? She was sorry? Why was _she _sorry? I'd gotten angry at her for no reason, or at least a reason that she didn't understand, but it wasn't _her _fault. She turned and walked away. My body moved without me realizing it and I snatched her wrist, "Lucy."

She froze and turned to look at me. I couldn't think of anything to say. Tears welled up in her eyes and my words didn't come. I desperately searched for them, but they were lost to me. The tears began to fall. I dropped her hand and she clutched it to her chest. A lump formed in my throat. There was one thing that was clear to me at that moment: I'd ruined us.

Lucy looked at the ground and hid her face from me, "I'll…I'll fulfill my promise to myself." With that she turned and left. The last thing I saw were Natsu's arms wrapping around her shaking shoulders.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**So, are you guys looking forward to the next update? I am. Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you in the first A/N! The answer to the question I asked you! It turned out that more people wanted to keep the story strictly Jacin x Lucy, (which actually surprised me). I do plan on having some great moments with Natsu, but no romance there. Sorry everyone who didn't get their wish! I love you, too! **

**Thanks for reading and remember to write me a review! ^_^**

* * *

**OC List:**

**Jacin - Lucy's dream guy. Two years older than Lucy. Celestial wizard with both platinum and silver keys. Some troubled past that led to his little brother and himself living on their own. Looking to join Fairy Tail.**

**Roawin - Jacin's little brother. Four years old. Bubble magic.**

**Abigail - A girl that Jacin loved and lost. (You'll find out more eventually)**

* * *

**Jacin's Spirits:**

**Rouge - Platinum celestial spirit. Able to change her size at will.**

**Fleure - Silver celestial spirit. Flower magic. Is fond of Roawin.**

**Agwo, Fuegia, Terro, and Cilo - The four elemental spirits, (silver keys).**

**Venra, Shiea, and Exxos - The three platinum key fox spirits.**

**Mayla and Diedos - The twins, platinum key.**

**Grentha - The Grim Reaper, platinum key.**

**Lupiyah - The Wolf-Woman, platinum key.**

**Gallego - The Gearmaster, platinum key.**

**Crossman - Also called Cross. Nice and strict. Platinum key.**

**Brezza - The Strong Woman, who is pretty scary, (well, Jacin thinks so). Platinum key.**

**Othos - The Blindman. Caused Lucy to faint. Is actually blind, but able to 'see the truth'. Can read memories and thoughts. Special to Jacin because Othos was his first spirit. Kept around Jacin's neck on a necklace. Platinum key.**


	9. Duel Hearts

**3,536 words! Whew! *Wipes sweat from her brow* Just warning you, **_**a lot **_**of important stuff happens in this chapter. Prepare yourself, because it's the setup for what will follow in later chapters!**

* * *

_~Jacin~_

"Stalking is frowned upon in most societies," Cross said crossly, ever the strict one.

I eyed him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let me explain," he said as he casually walked behind me, "It is extremely rude to a lady to follow her, no matter what she's doing."

"I'm not just following her…I'm also following Natsu," I growled.

"You're still following her," Cross said, "Besides, you're still not acting within the law. I understand how much you care for this girl, but that doesn't make this morally correct."

"I don't love her," I insisted, not quite sure why.

"I never used the word love…you did," Cross pointed out. I scowled because he was right.

"I'm just following them because I'm worried," I repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I do understand why you're acting so brutish and idiotic, though," Cross said.

"Brutish and idiotic?" I questioned, a little hurt.

"I, of course, wouldn't act that way if I were in the same situation," he said. His silver hair shone in the moonlight and he glanced furtively at me, "Definitely not."

"You don't know anything, Cross," I growled.

"You're right, I know very little about your past. Honestly, if the girl I _cared for _were to kiss me there'd be no chance that I'd reject her like that. You've really _screwed up_, for lack of a better term," Cross said. That did it.

"Stop!" I shouted. I covered my mouth immediately and shrunk into the shadows, forcing Cross back into the spirit world. I had to stay quiet, otherwise Lucy and her idiot companion would hear me. I slumped against the wall. This was really out of hand. I was doing things that didn't make any sense. My brain yelled at me, telling me I was being an idiot, but I couldn't help it. As soon as I heard that Lucy—because she was the subject of every one of my thoughts as of late—was going on a dangerous job with _him _it made me instinctively follow them. I'd reacted just like a cornered cat, puffing myself up and hissing…figuratively, of course. And yet…I still hurt. I couldn't help but wonder if Lucy would ever trust me again.

Every time I started giving it a lot of thought, I remembered something. She'd mentioned something before she'd left me that day. Something that confused me: 'I'll fulfill my promise to myself.'

My mind spun every time I thought about it. She'd even apologized to me! What for?! I couldn't stand it. I was restless…angry, confused, hurt, lost…pained. I was mad at myself. I think, deep down, I knew where all of those less-than-desirable emotions were coming from, but at the time I didn't want to admit it.

"Natsu, you're such an idiot," Lucy said. Happiness shone in her voice. I hated the way she called him an idiot. It was so painfully clear that she _didn't _think him an idiot when she called him one. It was most likely that she thought _I _was an idiot. I was one, after all. That was enough…I had to stop wallowing in self-pity.

"Am not!" Natsu protested playfully. I slumped against the wall. They'd stopped walking—something I was only aware due to the lack of their footsteps resounding throughout the alleyways—and were now just standing together, not far from where I was.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Lucy said quietly.

I peeked around the corner. Natsu places one hand on her head and she looked up, her eyes watering. Natsu smiled and I grimaced, "You know I'd do anything for you. You don't have to thank me."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't expect this…any of this, though."

"What do you mean?" Natsu questioned. He looked legitimately concerned about her. It only served to anger me further. I attempted to clamp down on that particular emotion; I didn't succeed.

"You're talking about what he said…that he didn't want you?" Natsu asked grimly.

Lucy looked up abruptly, "Not that!" I stared. "I could care less about that! Well, that not wholly true. I'm just as selfish as any other person when it comes to these things, but that's not what surprised me. I…he told me that he'd lost everyone he knew. Everyone except for his brother! I only lost my parents; it nearly ruined me! Can you imagine how he must feel? How he's been feeling this whole time! That's what I didn't expect. I didn't expect him to be in so much pain. I asked myself: can I help him? Can I take that pain away?"

Natsu waited for her to continue. So did I. "But I know that such a pain, a pain like he's known and experiences, it won't fade away completely. Even if he's happy on the outside, he won't truly lose it. It will always be with him. A memory of what's happened to him. A memory of the girl that he loves." I froze. My heart was pounding. I clutched my painful chest. She knew. I kept repeated it in my head like a mantra: _she knows, she knows, she knows_. Why!? Why did I care?! Why did this bother me!?

"And I can't…" she broke down, leaning heavily on Natsu's chest. To my surprise, my vision blurred. I touched my cheek. It was wet. "I can't ever be better than that girl! Someone that he loved, the Jacin loved…I can never be better than her! I can never beat her! And…that means that I won't be able to help him!" I wanted to leap out of the shadows, to tell her that it was alright…that _everything _was alright. I didn't want her to cry. I didn't want her to take my pain. I clenched my hands into fist and gasped for air. My chest hurt. My head hurt. Worst of all, though, _Lucy _was hurting.

"Luce," Natsu said quietly, stroking her hair as she cried into his chest. I seethed. "Luce," he repeated. She squeaked. "I know that you love him, but maybe you should let him go. If it's really as bad as you think it is, then…maybe you can't save him from his past. There are other people here for you. You're not alone in this." The rage was building.

"You expect me to leave him like that? To let him be?" Lucy shouted. More tears.

Natsu was silent for a moment before he looked away, "He's hurt you, Lucy. I can see it. I know you, so I can see it clearly. Clearer than anyone else." That wasn't true. I knew. I knew that she was hurt; that the fault was mine and mine alone. Who was he to say something like that, that he knew her the best. "I don't like it. I don't like him. You're hurting yourself, trying to save him. And have you ever considered that he doesn't _want _to be saved?" he questioned.

To be saved. Did I need that? Did I want that? I didn't even know what that meant. It confused me. To be saved. Was I in danger? Was I in need of saving? What did that…even mean? I was lost. I was angry. I couldn't take it anymore. I started to step into the light, but froze when Lucy spoke.

"Natsu, I love him!" Lucy shouted. She wasn't crying anymore. Her eyes were furious. She was determined. Somehow, she seemed more beautiful than she ever had before. She was…glowing? I'm not sure how to describe it. It was really those eyes, though, that got me. She was full of life, her eyes sparkling like fire. They were sparkling for my sake. My chest panged with her words.

"But he doesn't love you!" Natsu yelled back. He'd lost his temper. Lucy flinched back and he realized his folly. He tried to take it back. She looked away. He reached for her arm. That was where I drew the line. Who was he to say that I'd hurt her, that he hated me for it, when he'd just done the same? The darkness wasn't where I belonged anymore.

Natsu flew backwards. He slammed into the wall, his body crushing several crates along the side of the canal. He almost tumbled into the water, but I caught his shirt and pulled him back. I pressed my blade to his neck, the curve of the sword curling around his throat. "You don't have any right!" I yelled. He stared at me in shock. That satisfied me. I didn't like him thinking he was better than me. This was better.

"J-Jacin?" Lucy said quietly, her breath caught in her throat. I looked in her direction.

"How did you know?" I growled.

"Know?" she asked. She took a step back. I realized I was probably glaring at her and attempted to soften my expression. She eased a bit.

"How did you know about Abigail?" I said again, my voice a bit calmer.

"No right for what?" Natsu shouted. I turned to him and stabbed him with my glare. He stared back angrily.  
"Shut up, _Natsu_," I spat his name out like it sickened me.

"Othos told me," Lucy said quietly. I made a mental note to punish him later. Not that he would care. He'd brush me off like he always did. _You're just a little boy, _he would say. I'd remind him that I was his key-holder. He'd shut up.

"No right to what?!" Natsu shouted.

"To lie!" I shouted. I could hear Lucy trying to calm me down, trying to tell me to stop. My vision was blurred by anger.

"I didn't lie!" he yelled back, shoving me off of him, "About anything!"

"You lied!" I said, reaching for my keys. Natsu's fists began to glow.

"I didn't!"

"Stop saying that!"

"I never said a lie!"

"You said I didn't love her!" I screamed. I froze. My words had surprised me. I didn't know that I loved her. I didn't think that was true at all. I'd had real love. It wasn't anything like this; the anger, the frustration, the pain, and the jealousy…wait, jealousy?

"Jacin?" said Lucy. I couldn't look at her. I'd just said something that…might not have been true. This certainly wasn't anything like what I'd had with Abigail. It was worse than that…it hurt me. Abigail had never hurt me like what was happening right then was hurting me.

"What did you just say?" Lucy asked. I didn't have time to answer that question.

"Stop talking!" Natsu roared as he lunged for me. Sparks flared and fire roared. I can't say his eyes weren't intimidating, but I was angrier than he was. I was sure of that, at least. I wasn't sure about anything else, but that was one thing that I was fairly confident about.

For a moment I thought I wouldn't make it in time, but I was just quick enough. I pulled a key off my ring and called forth a spirit, Grentha. Darkness oozed around us, a familiar darkness. I suddenly felt cold. Natsu's eyes went wide as he plummeted towards me.

"You dare assault my key-holder?" hissed a voice. It echoed in my head. I felt it in my chest. I can remember the first time I'd met Grentha. I'd practically run away.

A cloud of darkness swirled in front of me and suddenly exploded. The force knocked Natsu back, but he landed on his feet. Grentha wasn't my most powerful spirit, but she was certainly intimidating. Green eyes flashed in the darkness and a head and shoulders emerged. She was wearing her dark, shredded cloak as she always was; it concealed her face, but her eyes still glowed in the darkness where her face should be. I wondered to myself if she actually possessed a face.

Grentha hovered a few feet above the ground, tendrils of darkness teeming around her like snakes. Grentha extended her hand, her pail, delicate fingers grasping one of the tendrils. It solidified and became a deadly looking scythe. Lucy gasped and took a step back. "You think this'll scare me away! You're dead wrong!" Natsu shouted. He lunged for Grentha, but she easily deflected his blow.

"Fool!" she growled. She swung at him, but he hurled himself backwards, narrowly dodging her attack. He was faster than he looked. Grentha stood—or rather floated—still, staring at him. She waited. This was something I'd seen her do many times before. I readied my swords, drawing them from their sheathes at my waistline.

"Jacin, don't hurt him!" Lucy shouted desperately.

"I can't promise that," I said under my breath. "Don't hurt him!"

Natsu apparently wasn't the patient type, but I'd seen that coming. So had Grentha. She glanced at me briefly as Natsu ran towards her, fists blazing. I nodded subtly. I'd seen this before. Such a naïve opponent as Natsu would definitely…

"How about…this!" Natsu shouted as he bolted past Grentha. Grentha simply watching him run. I tensed, but grinned. He noticed that I'd been expecting this at the last moment.

"Nice try, but I can see right through you," I said. I leapt into the air, flipping right over Natsu's empty head, and slashed out. Natsu yelled out as I landed easily on my feet. Natsu turned and stared at me. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted. I barely registered it.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" he asked. He stood completely still, but it wasn't like he could move. I smiled and sheathed my blades. This idiotic duel was over.

"Grentha has the ability to see your weakest point. Your soft spot, so to speak. I simply had to target that spot with…"

"My help," said a voice.

"…his help," I finished. Gallego stepped into the light. Natsu's eyes narrowed. Lucy gasped, "When did you…"

"Same time I summoned Grentha," I said calmly.

"You can do that?" Lucy asked, "I summoned _one _of your platinum spirits and it nearly drained me! Two at the same time?" I stared at her and then turned away. I still wasn't comfortable looking directly at her, much less so when she was staring at me in wonder.

"I paralyzed you," I said.

"What?!" Natsu shouted, "How?"

"Why don't you find out?" I asked, grinning, "It's not like it matters, though. You still lost. Why? Because you're cocky."

"Cocky?" Natsu shouted. I nodded to Gallegos and he frowned.

"But I—" he began.

"Come on, we can't keep him like this forever," I interrupted. Gallegos nodded as if he was just asked to jump off of a cliff. Natsu suddenly collapsed to his knees.

"I'm not cocky!"  
"You have a very large ego, and thus you got sloppy. You truly believed that you'd tricked me, and didn't even remotely doubt that I knew what you were about to do. That's what left you wide open." I knelt beside him, "You shouldn't been more careful. Maybe I wouldn't have been able to get that onto you."

Natsu looked confused and then lifted his shirt. Right above his right hip was the subject of our conversation. "A gear," I said. Indeed, what I was pointing at was a gear. It hovered over his skin by about half an inch, a slight green glowing casted down in Natsu' stomach. "Get it off me!" he shouted.

"It'll disappear after a few minutes."

"That's how you controlled him?" Lucy asked. I straightened up and stood. I could practically feel her standing beside me.

"Usually its harder than that, though," I said honestly, "You mind is very susceptible." With that I turned and walked away. Gallego walked beside me. I didn't remember being so aware of her before. It surprised me.

"We could have had more fun with him," he said.

I frowned, "Sometimes you scare me."

"_I _scare you and _she _doesn't?" Gallegos questioned as he pointed to Grentha who was silently floating beside us.

"She might look scary, but she's not on the inside. I think it's your sadistic tendencies that really worry me," I said.

"Sadistic?" he huffed. Yeah, it was what was inside the gearmaster that scared me. On the outside he looked relatively normal. He had wavy, silver hair that reached his shoulders a matching set of metallic eyes. The only odd thing about him was the giant gear that stuck out of his head and the screws that littered his body. He crossed his arms, "Sadistic."

"You are a sadist," Grentha said in her usual monotone voice. I tried to hold in my laugh. This was one of the most hilarious spirit combinations I had, and I did use them together quite a bit.

"Jacin! Wait!" Lucy shouted. Grentha and Gallegos took the cue and vanished at that very instant. _Thanks, guys. Abandon me, why don't you?_

I kept walking. I felt like I couldn't face her after saying…what I'd said.

She grumbled something and grabbed the back of my shirt. I stopped walking and she didn't let go. I shivered at her touch, suddenly wanting to shrink away. "Don't leave," she said quietly. "Don't leave."

"Why not?" I asked softly.

"I…know that you didn't really mean it," she said. I recoiled. "I understand," she said. Her hand slid off my back and I suddenly felt cold. Should I…deny it? Say that I had meant what I'd said? But…did I?

"Lucy," I started. I knew what to say. It wouldn't cover everything, but I could at least do this much for her, "I don't dislike you. I actually like you a lot. I'm just not sure about anything. And…I'm sorry. So, so, sorry." My voice cracked and I lowered my head, "I hurt you. I know that. I didn't mean it…anything that I said."

"Yes, you did," she said. My heart pounded and I couldn't help myself any longer. I turned and grabbed her face, turning it towards me. I stared at her, into her brown eyes.

"No!" I shouted. I suddenly felt weak. My head slumped against hers, "No." Lucy was silent. I looked up and saw something I didn't expect. Her face was bright red and her eyes were wide. I suddenly felt hot. I panicked and snatched my hands back.

"Sorry!" I said, surprised. She stared at me.

"I'm…not angry at you," she said, "I want you to know that." I stared. How could she not be mad at me? "I should apologize. I've put you through all this…pain. I didn't want to hurt you, but I had to. I wanted to pull you out of all that darkness, and to do so I caused you pain."

"What are you…talking about?"

"You're in so much pain. I haven't known you long, and there's so much I don't know about you, but I know that much. I knew that moment I saw you, you know. That you were in pain. That I didn't want you to be. Somewhere along the way, I grew to love you. I'm sorry for that as well. I know that hurt you."

Hurt me? "Don't apologize!" I said desperately. She looked up at the sudden change in my voice. I stared at her. She clutched herself for comfort. I glanced at my palms, "You…look like her."

She took a sudden breath, "Like Abigail?"

"I didn't realize it when I first saw you. You…remind me of her. You eyes. Your laugh. Your smile. They're so similar."

"I'm sorry," she said. I looked up and saw tears on her cheeks. She tried to hide them with her hair, but it didn't work. I reached forward hesitatingly and wiped them away.

"Don't cry," I said. She sniffed. Something caught my eye and I looked up. "What the—"

"Lucy, watch out!" Natsu shouted. He was running towards us, having rounded the corner we were behind. I clutched Lucy's wrist only to have it ripped from my grasp.

A beat of wings. A screech. Sharp talons. Terrified brown eyes. I shouted. "Lucy!" It was too late. She was gone.

I felt emptier than I ever had before.

* * *

**THERE'S SOME IMPORTANT STUFF HERE! READ IT?**

**Confusing, yes? Sorry, sorry. Next chapter, I promise! I can't promise, however, when that chapter'll be published. Sorry, sorry again! Anyways, leave me a review and give me feedback. Yay feedback! I do like me my feedback. ;) **

**What do you think just happened in those last few words? Sparks your curiosity, doesn't it? *****Evil cackle***** You'll have to wait!**

**PS**

**My goal is to get ****100**** reviews. You think I can? I'm personally a doubter, but telling your friends about my story would help…not that you have to. Just saying. Putting that one out there. I could always blackmail you and say that unless I get 100 I won't write another chapter.**

…

**JUST KIDDING! I wouldn't do that to you guys. Besides, I love writing so much that I doubt I could just stop doing it with a snap of my fingers. Welp, leave me a review if you'd like. I'd certainly love that. Goals are made to be accomplished, right?**

**ONE LAST THING!**

**I know that Natsu sort of lost pretty easily, like…really easily. Like I always say, (I feel like this should be my catchphrase), it'll be explained later.**

* * *

**Aaaaaand, here's the OC List:**

**Jacin - Lucy's dream guy. Two years older than Lucy. Celestial wizard with both platinum and silver keys. Some troubled past that led to his little brother and himself living on their own. Looking to join Fairy Tail.**

**Roawin - Jacin's little brother. Four years old. Bubble magic.**

**Abigail - A girl that Jacin loved and lost. (You'll find out more eventually)**

* * *

**Jacin's Spirits:**

**Rouge - Platinum celestial spirit. Able to change her size at will. Sassy. **

**Fleure - Silver celestial spirit. Flower magic. Is fond of Roawin.**

**Agwo, Fuegia, Terro, and Cilo - The four elemental spirits, (silver keys). Water, fire, earth, and wind, (respectively). **

**Venra, Shiea, and Exxos - The three platinum key fox spirits. **

**Mayla and Diedos - The twins, platinum key. A strange duo who are somewhat catlike in appearance.**

**Grentha - The Grim Reaper, platinum key. Very intimidating appearance. Also very protective of Jacin. **

**Lupiyah - The Wolf-Woman, platinum key.**

**Gallego - The Gearmaster, platinum key. Is able to paralyze people and is slightly, (or maybe very), sadistic.**

**Crossman - Also called Cross. Nice and strict. Platinum key. Disapproves of stalking. **

**Brezza - The Strong Woman, who is pretty scary, (well, Jacin thinks so). Platinum key.**

**Othos - The Blindman. Caused Lucy to faint. Is actually blind, but able to 'see the truth'. Can read memories and thoughts. Special to Jacin because Othos was his first spirit. Kept around Jacin's neck on a necklace. Platinum key.**


	10. Drau Cagliari

_~Lucy~_

"So this is her, eh?" growled a voice. My eyes felt like they were glued shut. I didn't remember losing consciousness, but apparently I had. After all, the grogginess still ruled over me.

"This is her," said a different voice. This one was gentle. It slid over me like warm honey. Another man, but he didn't sound nearly as intimidating as the first had. "Ridius wouldn't fail me," said the gentle voice. Listening to him almost made me want to fall asleep again. I reminded myself that I couldn't do that.

"Of course, Boss," said the gruff man. Boss?

"Bring her," said the boss.

"Yes, sir." I heard a shuffling of footsteps. A door slammed shut. More footsteps, getting closer. I could hear someone breathing near me.

"The Boss said to bring you," said the man. I decided it was wise to remain 'unconscious'. I wasn't sure where I was or what situation I was in. I wasn't going to do anything until I'd figured it all out.

I was engulfed in the man's horrible smell and he slung me over his shoulder. I tried not to gag and actually—astonishingly—managed to keep it in…my lunch, that is. The disgusting man whistled as he carried me through was seemed to be a series of doors, (I could tell because I heard them opening and closing). We walked through one final door and the man stopped, "This is where we part ways, Girlie." I won't lie; I was relieved. He threw me down and I expected the unpleasant sensation of unforgiving concrete, but was instead greeted by a warm, comfortable mattress. It didn't smell, either! The door shut and I slowly opened my eyes.

I stared up at the ceiling. It was a warm pastel color, the walls the same. The walls looked like they'd been freshly painted. It was bright; light poured in through the large windows on the wall to my right. The bed I sat in was a princess bed, elegant red curtains dipping down from the elegantly carved mahogany frame above. Other than the bed, there was an evident lack of furnishing in the room. Somehow that made the room seem colder.

I eased myself out of the bed and felt a sharp stinging sensation on my right arm. I looked down to see that the fabric that previously covered my shoulder was ripped open and a large, red gash stared up at from beneath the rip. I winced and touched the reddened, agitated skin beside it, "How did this happen?"

I looked up, and, more carefully this time, walked to the window. I looked out and saw something I didn't expect. A large, bright green lawn spread out for as far as I could see. There were a few groundskeepers—or at least that's what they seemed to be—who were milling about, tending to the vast expanses of brilliantly colored flowerbeds. People roamed the grass almost as if they were zombies, occasionally stopping to stare at the flowers or look up at the puffy clouds that drifted by.

The view shocked the remaining exhaustion out of me. As I started to return to myself, I realized something. There was something in my hand. I'd been clutching it so tightly that my knuckles were white and the object was digging into my skin. I lifted my arm and slowly opened my fist.

I gasped and clapped a hand to my mouth. Tears welled up in my eyes as the memories all flooded back to me. I'd been talking with Jacin, my heart pounding. Then, all of a sudden, I was ripped away from him and lifted into the air. Something like…a giant bird, maybe, had snatched me up. That must have been how I'd gotten the angry red marks on my shoulder. He'd grabbed me, but it was no use. I'd reached for him, but I'd barely touched him before I'd lost consciousness.

That was probably when I'd ripped the chain that held Othos's key from Jacin's neck. That was why I was holding my one connection to Jacin in my hand. Uneasiness flooded throughout me, but it was coupled with relief. I was comforted, reassured, by the presence of Othos. It felt like Jacin was there with me, even though he was most likely far away.

I heard the door open and immediately stuffed the key into my pocket. If I were in a hostile situation, they definitely wouldn't let Othos stay with me. Hiding him would be safer. I didn't want to part with him, so I hid him. I turned slowly once I was satisfied that the gate key was properly concealed.

My back pressed against the warm window, the sun dully heating my skin. I stared at the man before me. He had midnight black hair, stick straight, that was cut short. He had pale skin that highly contrasted with his hair. What I couldn't stop staring at, though, was the eyes that were partially concealed by his hair. They seemed like they could go on forever, just like a black abyss. He looked me directly in the eye, not afraid at all.

"You have…sad eyes," I said quietly. He looked surprised. Heck, _I _was surprised. Why had I just said that? I'd just blurted it out like an idiot.

He gently shut the door behind him and sighed deeply, "If you were to ask me, 'sad' would not be the word I would use to describe myself." I watched as he walked across the room and closing the distance between us. I pressed myself against the window. "You needn't be afraid. I won't harm you."

"Tell that to your bird," I shot back. He looked troubled.

"I'm truly sorry about that, but sometimes he doesn't know his own strength," said the man with a smile. It didn't reach his eyes. That made me uncomfortable. "This is for you."

He offered me a snow-white flower, a rose. I didn't take it. "It's my policy to not accept gifts from strangers…or kidnappers, for that matter. _You _are both," I said, inching away. Something about his presence made me uncomfortable. A quiet voice in the back of my head told me to run from him, that he wasn't nearly as friendly as one might think. The flowers and false smiles wouldn't fool me. Not one bit.

"That's awfully rude," he stated, looking a bit disappointed.

"Not particularly," I said in return. He slowly backed away and gently placed the rose on my bed.

"I don't mean your policy. I think that's quite reasonable," he said. He then looked at me and I was struck with a sudden sense of déjà vu. He was suddenly somewhat familiar. "I mean the fact that you don't remember me. _That's _rude," he said, "Lucy Heartfilia."

"I-I don't know you," I said, but it sounded like I was trying to convince myself. Was I trying to convince myself?

He stepped closer to me, but I didn't move away. "Lucy Heartfilia. The little girl who saw it all. I've been looking for you for a long, long time. Luckily for me, you created a link between yourself and that boy. It made it easy for me to find you," he cooed. He stroked my cheek and I recognized his touch.

"Wh-Who are you? What do you mean? Boy?" My voice was weak and the words rushed from my mouth.

He eyes shone, "You poor thing. So you really don't remember anything? What a pity."

I crumbled to my knees and looked up at him, tears forming. He knelt beside me and put a hand on my head, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. You'll get to see her soon." I didn't care about any of that. I suddenly longed to see Jacin. I need him. I wanted his warmth, his arms. I pressed a hand over my pocket, the presence of Othos reassuring me.

"See who?" I asked quietly.

He stood and walked to the door, opening it. He turned and looked me in the eye briefly, "Your sister, of course."

* * *

_~Jacin~_

The wall had a scuff on it. It was about the size of my thumb and an ugly greyish-black color. It also had a dent. That was probably from someone colliding with it at an unusually high speed. I'd seen that happen in this guild before. I glanced up and realized that some of the paint was peeling. I stared at it. A sharp shadow was cast by the curling paint, creeping down the wall in the afternoon sunlight. I bet it'd been a while since this wall was painted. I wanted to reach forward and smooth the paint back into place, but I couldn't bring myself to move. My arms felt heavy.

"…cin." I kept staring at the paint. "Jac…" I decided that the scuff had actually been more interesting, so I directed my stare there instead. "Jacin!" shouted a voice. I jumped and tumbled from the chair I'd been sitting in.

"What?!" I shouted, "There's no need to be so loud. I'd actually like to retain my hearing ability!"

"I've been calling you for a while now, but you've been off in la-la-land." I got to my feet and staring at Mirajane. I averted my gaze and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"I'm sorry," I said under my breath. Gentle hands took hold of my own. I looked up.

"We're all worried, Jacin," she said with shimmering eyes, "But we'll get her back. We always do. She'll be alright, I just know it." Her words practically went in one ear and out the other. I nodded numbly. "The Master wants you," she said. I nodded again and shambled out of the door. My energy had been really limited lately. Simply walking seemed to drain me.

I eased the door open only to meet eyes with Makarov. "Master," I said respectfully, bowing my head and sitting down.

"Jacin," he said back, his eyes following me as I eased into the chair. I leaned heavily on the armrest, relying on it to keep my upright. "You seem unwell."

I glanced at him and buried my fingers in my hair, nodding slightly, "Yeah." That was the longest response I could manage.

"Perhaps now is not the best time to have this discussion," he said skeptically. I summoned my energy and sat up.

"No. I'm alright," I said. Whatever this was, I wanted to get it over with. I needed to get some rest so that I could find Lucy. I knew she'd be waiting for me, wherever she was. Unfortunately, getting rest is hard when you're being plagued by unrelenting nightmares. I'd relived Abigail's death and Lucy's abduction over and over again in my sleep. It had gotten to the point that I avoided beds of comfortable surfaces so that I wouldn't have to see those things again.

The Master sighed and nodded his head, "Very well, then." He opened his mouth to tell me something, but was interrupted.

"What is it? I've got something to do! I don't have time for this!" Natsu shouted as he barged into the room, "What are you thinking?! I have to go get Lucy!"

"Sit down, Natsu," the Master said sternly. Apparently it was enough to force Natsu into the seat beside me, even though some grumbles accompanied him.

"Now that both of you are here, I can get to the point," said Makarov. He looked at Natsu and then to me. "It's about Lucy." I froze. Suddenly, I was wide-awake. I sat up straighter as Natsu squirmed in his chair.

The Master hesitated. "Well!? What is it!?" Natsu shouted.

"I…believe I know where she is," said the Master. I stared. Why had he waited so long to tell us this? It was concerning to say the least. "But you won't like it, Jacin." That was much, much more than concerning.

"Tell me," I said, staring defiantly at Makarov. I would overcome whatever he thought would upset me. I would overcome it for Lucy. I owed her that much.

"First I must tell you something." He was directing his words towards me. "For months, we've been watching one man. The Magic Council considers him to be a significant threat, and I wouldn't argue with them on the matter. His name is Drau Cagliari."

"What sort of name is that!?" Natsu shouted. It seemed he was incapable of controlling the volume of his voice. I waited for the Master to continue.

"He's a powerful mage, and he's planning something. We're not sure what."

"What does this all have to do with me?" I asked. I was a little worried about what he would say.

"You've…encountered his wrongdoings before," said the Master. I tensed. A lump formed in my throat.

"He used to be the leader of a posse of bandits. They went around stealing and pillaging…murdering. But they were always looking for something, searching. I believe they found what they were looking for."

"Don't tell me—"

"The attacks stopped after your village, Jacin. I'm not sure what they wanted, but they found it there. Drau is responsible for the siege on your home." I felt weak. The man who'd murdered my friends and family, who'd destroyed everything I held dear, had also taken Lucy from me. Anger rose within me, boiling over. No. I wouldn't let him have her. I wouldn't let him take her from me. The only girl left who could make me smile…I wouldn't let her be taken by this Drau person.

"All the more reason to take him down!" Natsu said, getting to his feet and heading for the door, "Come on, Jacin. Let's go get Lucy back!"

I didn't move. I was immersed in thoughts of the man on the dark horse. The one who had killed Abigail. This Drau person…Drau must have ordered him to do it. He was probably part of the group of bandits, so he must have been under orders from Drau...to kill her.

"Jacin, I don't know what happened to you, but I know you'll come. I know you'll face your fears. Because you love her," Natsu said. His words sounded like they pained him, like he didn't want to say them. He walked out the door. I'd barely heard his words, but they were clear to me. Natsu thought that I loved Lucy. I couldn't imagine it. Loving someone seemed impossible after Abigail. I'd lost my ability to love anyone in that way…forever. Right?

I stood up and turned to Makarov. He gave me brief directions and then told me, "I'm only sending you and Natsu. It's the only way you'll be able to get in." I didn't question that.

I stepped out of the room and shut the door behind me. My mind was filled with Lucy, Abigail, and Drau. Someone tugged at my pants. "Jacin, are you leaving?"

I looked down to see my little brother. He was staring up at me expectantly. My thoughts softened a bit. "Yeah, buddy. Sorry about that. I'll be back, though."

"Wh-Why?" he asked. I hugged him so that he wouldn't cry, picking him up so that his feet dangled high above the ground

"Lucy's far away, so I have to go and get her. You miss her, right?"

"Uh-huh," he replied, nodding against my shoulder.

"Then I _really _have to go. Since you miss her so much. I'll bring her back. She probably misses you, too." I set him down gently and led him to the guildhall. Natsu was waiting for me, leaning against the doorframe. He glanced up when I entered the hall and shot me an impatient look. I figured that it was a miracle that he hadn't run off by now. The only thing keeping him here was the fact that he'd left the room before learning the whereabouts of Drau.

I knelt beside Roawin and smiled, "Stay here while I'm gone. I'll see you soon, little brother."

"Bring Lucy back. She misses me," Roawin said. He reached up and brushed the hair from my eyes. I kissed him on the forehead and turned away. It briefly dawned on me that, if this guy was really as dangerous as Makarov had said he was, I might not come back to him. I brushed the thought aside. There was no way I would leave Roawin alone. Not ever. I wasn't going to die.

"Took you time," Natsu mumbled as we stepped outside.

"Be quiet," I grumbled back, "Let's just go get Lucy back."

Natsu grinned and slapped my on the back painfully, "I've been waiting for you to say that!"

* * *

**As they always say: the plot thickens! Are things starting to connect in your head? It's sort of complicated, and a little strange, but you'll understand it for sure. Yes, in case you were questioning my judgment and or sanity, I did give Lucy a sister. She had a sister in my story. Sorry if you don't like it, but its necessary to the plot. It's almost starting to look like a mystery at this point, isn't it? If you haven't figured it out, you probably freak out when you do. I sort of made it up as I went along, so if there are any holes in the plot, don't blame me! **

**Leave me a review, please! (I feel like there was a disappointingly minimal amount of romance in this chapter. I feel romance-deprived. Sob.)**

**Your ever-present OC List (as requested):**

**Jacin - Lucy's dream guy. Two years older than Lucy. Celestial wizard with both platinum and silver keys. Some troubled past that led to his little brother and himself living on their own. Looking to join Fairy Tail.**

**Roawin - Jacin's little brother. Four years old. Bubble magic.**

**Abigail - A girl that Jacin loved and lost. (You'll find out more eventually)**

**Drau Cagliari - the leader of a dissolved bandit organization. Responsible for kidnapping Lucy _and _killing Abigail, (indirectly on the latter, it seems)**

* * *

**Jacin's Spirits:**

**Rouge - Platinum celestial spirit. Able to change her size at will. Sassy.**

**Fleure - Silver celestial spirit. Flower magic. Is fond of Roawin.**

**Agwo, Fuegia, Terro, and Cilo - The four elemental spirits, (silver keys). Water, fire, earth, and wind, (respectively).**

**Venra, Shiea, and Exxos - The three platinum key fox spirits.**

**Mayla and Diedos - The twins, platinum key. A strange duo who are somewhat catlike in appearance.**

**Grentha - The Grim Reaper, platinum key. Very intimidating appearance. Also very protective of Jacin.**

**Lupiyah - The Wolf-Woman, platinum key.**

**Gallego - The Gearmaster, platinum key. Is able to paralyze people and is slightly, (or maybe very), sadistic.**

**Crossman - Also called Cross. Nice and strict. Platinum key. Disapproves of stalking.**

**Brezza - The Strong Woman, who is pretty scary, (well, Jacin thinks so). Platinum key.**

**Othos - The Blindman. Caused Lucy to faint. Is actually blind, but able to 'see the truth'. Can read memories and thoughts. Special to Jacin because Othos was his first spirit. Kept around Jacin's neck on a necklace. Platinum key.**


End file.
